Harry Potter and the Servants of the Grail
by Tammazzu
Summary: In a world where wizards and magi live divided, an ancient evil awakens and it is up to the chosen one and the seven masters of the Holy Grail to prevent the world as we know it from ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Servants of the Grail**

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello! Welcome to my second story. I had this crossover in my mind for a very long time so I decided to write it**

 **If you are a reader of my other story don't worry, I'll continue to update as I always have. Well, with this being said, let's start this new story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter or Fate**

 **London, at the Clock Tower, early morning**

The last thing that Albus Dumbledore was expecting this morning when he woke up was to find a letter from the Mage's association on his desk, apparently his presence was required at the Clock Tower. Albus used his Apparition to teleport in front of the entrance of the British Museum, where the entrance of the Clock Tower was hidden. Dumbledore walked in the deepest part of the museum until he reached the special area called the Bottom of the Bridge, two Enforcers were waiting for him. The wizard narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two magi. He knew that the Enforcers were magi specialized in hunting down magi marked from the Mage's association.

"Albus Dumbledore?" One of the enforcers asked

"Yes, that is my name indeed" Dumbledore replied as he putted his hand behind his back

"The Lords are waiting for you…please give us your wand, it's a security measure" The other magus said he extended his hand

Albus sighed "I guess it can't be helped then" he said as he handed his wand to the magus

The Enforcers gestured him to follow and began to walk in the hallways of the Clock Tower. The Hogwarts headmaster admired the 12th century architecture and he looked at the various workshops and classes as he walked in the hallways with the two magi. Since it was early morning there were no students, the only sound that could be heard was the footsteps of the trio. It was a very rare for a wizard to be able to stay in a place like the Clock Tower. The wizards and the magi have always kept a good distance from each other, they were too much different ,and so they had always minded their own business. But today something was different and Dumbledore couldn't deny that he was somewhat intrigued.

The Enforcers stopped in front of a door

"They are waiting inside" one of the two Enforcer said

"Well gentlemen, it was nice to meet you " Dumbledore replied as he entered. Now the wizard found himself in a very large room and right in front of him there was a very long table and behind it there were three people that he recognized almost immediately. The first one was Director of the Clock Tower and the other two were Barthomeloi Lorelei and Lord El-Melloi II. Albus also spotted two cloaked figures in the corner of the room

"Good morning my lords, I received your letter and I came as requested" Albus began to say "but I don't think you invited me here without a reason "

The three magi stared at the wizard

"The Holy Grail is awake once more" Lord El-Melloi II said "And it's your fault"

"If I remember correctly the Holy Grail was create by magi and I don't see how the wizards are involved in his awakening" Albus replied dryly

Lord El-Melloi made an annoyed expression but when he was about to reply but Lorelei decided to spoke "Mister Dumbledore, we would not be here if you and your ministry were able to eliminate the threat posed by you know who many years ago. And now the Holy Grail have decided to take action" she said with a blank expression

"And what do you mean by that?" Albus asked

One of the two cloaked figures stepped forward and looked at lady Lorelei, who nodded.

The cloaked figure took off his cloak, revealing a beautiful blond girl, her eyes were amethyst-colored and they were completely pure. She was wearing a white battle-dress with armor, she also had a white and golden flag and a sword attached to her waist. The girl began to speak "My name is Jeanne d'Arc , my servant class is Ruler of this… special Holy Grail war"

Dumbledore was surprised and looked at the lords before returning his gaze to the holy maiden "Why is it special?" he asked

Jeanne made a serious expression "As you should know The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through an intense battle. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail. But this time, as a Ruler, I been informed with new rules. Who will kill Lord Vol-" she cleared her throat "You know who, will have one of his wishes granted by the Holy Grail" she stated

"And that is why we called you here" Lord El-Melloi II said "We know that the chosen one attend your school and this will attract the dark lord"

"and what would you propose to do?" The headmaster of Hogwarts asked

Lord El-Melloi II sighed "We can't do anything from here but…"

Albus understood what the lord was going to say "But if you send your Masters in my school, you'll be able to intervene if you know who shows up"

The lord sighed again "Yes…"

Silence fell upon the magi and the wizard as they both began to think

"This year will take place the Triwizard Tournament in school, you could send some of your students along with your masters and say that the Mage's assosiation want to get in good terms with the wizards" Dumbledore said as he putted his hands behind his back

Lady Lorelei and Lord El-Melloi looked at the Director, who remained silent for a few moments but then he slowly nodded

"Then it's settled" Lady Lorelei said "We'll send our masters along with some students and Lord Melloi in order to win the Holy Grail war and kill the dark lord for good"

Lord Melloi seemed annoyed by her statement but he didn't argued

"there's another person that wish to talk to you" Lady Lorelei said as the second clocked figure approached Albus. The figure took off his cloak, he was a tall man with brown hair and deep blue eyes, he had a rosary hanging by his neck

"Greetings Mister Dumbledore, I'm Luigi Lombardo an humble servant of God. I was sent by the Holy Church to say that we'll do everything necessary to eliminate the incoming threat" the man named Luigi said

"In other words he is an executor of the Holy Church and they sent him here to warn us" Lord El-Melloi II said with an annoyed tone, earning a glare from the executor

"The Holy Church just want to keep his believers safe, even if they are Anglican they still believe in our God" Luigi said with a calm tone

"I see, it's good to hear that the church have such a open minded way of thinking" The headmaster of Hogwarts replied and then looked at the Lords "Well my Lords, if there is nothing else to say, I would like to return to my duties"

The magi nodded and Dumbledore began to walk away

'I'm getting old for this' Albus thought as chuckled

The three magi that remained in the room looked at each other

 **King's cross station, 3 days later the meeting between Dumbledore and the Mage's association, morning**

"Why you of all people have been chosen to be a master?!" Rin shouted against the blonde haired girl who was standing next to her

"Fufufufu, the Holy Grail must know that I'm the only one who's worthy to be his owner of course! I'm surprised that it choose a barbarian like you!" Luviagelita Edelfelt replied with a challenging tone

"What did you said?!" Rin replied with an angrier tone

"Now ladies, calm down, you are much more beautiful when you are not trying to kill each other" Shirou said as he tried to calm down the two beasts

"Awww Shero, you are such a sweet boy " Luvia said as she hugged the red haired boy

"Hey! hands off from my Shirou!" Rin shouted

"Would you two shut up!" Lord El-Melloi II cried with a frustrated tone as Jeanne giggled

The two girls immediately recomposed and Shirou sighed in relief

Rin, Shirou, Luvia along with the other masters were walking inside the King's cross station leaded by Lord El-Melloi II and Jeanne d'Arc ,who was now wearing a casual outfit.

"If may ask Lord Melloi, why we are taking this route instead of going with the other students?" Jeanne asked at the really pissed lord

"The Director thought that was more safe for the masters to take this route to Hogwarts" The Lord replied as searched for the platform Nine and Three-Quarters "It should be here" he said as he approached the solid barrier between platform nine and ten "Yes it's here" he stopped his tracks "Now, please run into the wall"

Shirou seemed reluctant at first but he remained agape when both of Rin and Luvia ran inside the barrier

'I guess I shouldn't be surprised' he thought as he too ran inside the barrier. Shirou found himself in another platform were a scarlet steam engine, he saw Rin and Luvia waiting for him while the others began to pop out of the wall next to him

"It's beautiful" Shirou said as he admired the steam engine

Rin nodded "Indeed it is"

"I still like more my helicopter " Luvia said

Rin groaned "Why you must ruin the mood?"

"Come on guys, we have to go" Jeanne called them from behind. The group of magi got on board on the steam engine. They walked inside the small hallways of the train, they saw the young students of Hogwarts getting comfortable inside the cabins, once they found a empty cabin the magi went in and settled inside.

"Wow, I can't help but feel excited by all of this" Shirou said

"You don't know how much rare and unique this is" Rin said "You known, wizards and magi aren't exactly friends, they rarely speak to each other" Rin said

"And why is that?" Shirou asked

"Centuries ago, the ministry of magic tried to use the Dementors against the magi to force them to follow their laws, but they were defeated since our spells came from our body and souls. Since then, the wizards looked at the magi with distrust and decided to stay away from us" One of the other masters said as she looked at her book. Her name was Lelei Smith, she was a magus specialized in mineralogy like Rin and Luvia. She had black long hair and green eyes. She was a very intelligent girl but also very private person, she loved books and music.

"Oh I see, thanks Lelei" Shirou said

The girl only nodded. Rin grabbed Shirou's arm and yawned

"Shirou wake me up when we arrive" She said with a cute tone, making Luvia boil in anger

"Okay, good sleep" Shirou said as he kissed Rin's forehead. Luvia glared at him before turning her gaze at the window with a 'tch'

'maybe I should sleep too…' Shirou thought as he slowly fell asleep

 **In the other cabin**

Jeanne was looking out the window with mixed feelings, Lord El-Melloi noticed her behavior and sighed

"Feeling lost?" he asked to the maiden

Jeanne turned her gaze to him "It's strange to think that once I was fighting with the people of this land" she said

"oh yes the hundred years war" The lord said "and now what do you think of this place?" he asked

Jeanne smiled "It is a beautiful place just like the France, the people are friendly, I really can't say that I'm disappointed" she said with calm tone

The lord smiled and looked at the two masters who were already sleeping next to him. The first one was Mattyu Light, a black haired boy with brown eyes, he was a magus enrolled in the department of anthropology, he was a sixth generation magus. The second Master was a green haired girl with amber eyes, her name was Alys Light, she was enrolled at the botany department, she was a sixth generation magus and of course Mattyu's sister.

Jeanne looked at both masters with tender eyes "I hope they don't die in this war" she said

Lord El-Melloi II looked at her with sad expression "This isn't a war that can be concluded without victims…I thought that I finished with the Holy Grail but here I am again with these damned command seals on my palm"

Jeanne eyes widened "This isn't your first Holy Grail war?"

The lord shoked head, he had a pained expression

Jeanne decided to not push the subject and returned to look out the window, then a voice came from the corridor

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A lady asked

Jeanne looked at the Lord, who understood her silent question

"Just water for me" he said as he handed some coins to Jeanne, who nodded and got up

Jeanne walked to the old lady, who was in front of the cabin after theirs, she found a boy with a scar on his forehead, staring at her but she paid him no mind

"Can I have a bottle of water and a pumpkin paste?" Jeanne asked with a smile

The old lady nodded and gave to Jeanne the items she request. Jeanne paid the old lady and returned to her cabin.

 **Harry Potter's cabin**

Harry watched the blonde haired girl return in her cabin.

"something sweet for you, dear?" The lady of the trolley asked to Harry, making him return to his senses

"Oh no, I'm not hungry thanks" Harry replied and then returned inside his cabin "Hey guys?"

"Yes?" Ron said

"Did you know that blonde girl that was here a few moments ago?" Harry asked

"Now that you make me think about it, no. Hermione?" Ron replied as he looked at the girl next to the window

"Me neither" Hermione replied as she looked at the hallway curious

Then Harry felt a sharp pain coming from his scar

"it hurts again, your scar" Hermione asked

"I'm fine" Harry replied

Hermione leaned forward "You know Sirius want about this, what you at world cup and the dream"

Harry remained silent and looked out the window.

 **That night, Hogwarts great hall, evening**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table while Dumbledore was on his podium, he had just presented the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, both of them made a very scenic entrance.

Dumbledore cleared his throat "Normally, I would start the dinner but there is another guest here today, a very unique guest"

The students and the headmasters of the other schools began to whisper confused

"Say hello to the magi of the Clock Tower and their Lord El-Melloi II" the headmaster said as a sound of footsteps could be heard.

Everyone looked at the entrance and saw a crowd of boys and girls leaded by Lord El-Melloi and Jeanne who was holding her flag , that began to glow of a pure light. The servant placed her flag on the ground and smiled, many particles of pure light began to appear everywhere, all wizards were wrapped into a warm and relieving sensation, it was like all their problems disappeared . Harry remained agape as he looked at the girl that he saw on the train.

Lord El-Melloi approached Dumbledore and shock his hand

"And I have the honor to present you the Holy Maiden Jeanne d'Arc summoned as a servant to help the magi" Dumbledore added as Jeanne bowed her head

Now everyone was simply shocked, especially the ladies of Beauxbatons and Harry

"The Lords of the Clock Tower sent their students as a peace offering to the wizards so treat them kindly, and tonight we'll see a very unique ritual…Lord El-Melloi" Dumbledore said as the Magi Lord stood on the podium

The Lord looked at the multitude of students and sighed "Good evening, as the professor Dumbledore said, tonight me and my students will perform a very unique ritual, the servant summoning. This ritual will summon an heroic spirit from the past, the present and even from the future. The Servant will be bounded with his Master and will follow every command of the Master, any questions?"

Hermione couldn't help but raise her hand, she was just too curious. This was the first time in ages that a wizard could assist at a Magus ritual

"Yes?" the lord said

'Okay Hermione, calm down first the simplest questions' Hermione thought as she cleared her throat Can anyone be a master?" she asked

"I am glad you asked miss…" the lord of the Clock Tower began to say

"Hermione Granger, my lord" the little witch

"Miss Granger, you see the master are chosen from the Holy Grail and there can be only seven master for seven servant classes" Lord El-Melloi continued to explain each Servant class but he didn't talked about the Holy Grail War, since both the wizards and magi didn't want to spread panic.

Rin, Shirou along with the other master and Jeanne were sitting on the guest table, waiting for eat

"The magic world don't stop surprise me" Shirou said as he looked at the flying candles and at the ceiling

"I know ,like the Clock Tower this place is totally different from Japan" Rin said as she nodded "What do you think of this Ruler?"

"Oh, the sight of a castle isn't something new to me but I must say that I'm impressed" Jeanne said

"Seems like somebody is already fallen for you Ruler" Luvia said with a mischievous grin as she gestured the students of Hogwarts and Durmstrang

Jeanne blushed "Don't say such things" she replied

When Lord El-Melloi II finished is speech, the dinner began. Harry couldn't help but look in the Magi's direction

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said excited "First Jeanne d'Arc and now we can assist to an extremely rare ritual! Aren't you two excited?!" she asked as she looked at Ron and Harry

"sure" Harry replied with a careless tone

"I still don't know why everyone is so excited about this" Ron replied as he ate a chicken leg

"Are you serious?! They are Magi! They are the same people who have defeated the Dementors without too many troubles! They didn't even need a wand to cast their spells! How can you be so careless! They have summoned Jeanne d'Arc, the Holy Maiden!" Hermione exclaimed

Ron shrugged while Harry kept looking for the blonde haired girl. Meanwhile Argus Flinch and other four men placed in front of the headmaster seat, a tall golden object

Dumbledore walked to the object

"Attention please" The headmaster began to say as he silenced everyone in room

Rin and the others looked at him with curiosity in their eyes

"I'd like to say a few words" Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on the golden object "Eternal Glory. That's what await the student, who wins the Triwizard tournament , but to do this that student has to survive three tasks. Three Extremely Dangerous Tasks . For this reason the ministry have seen fit to impose a new rule to explain all this, we have the head of the department of international cooperation Bartemious Crouch " he said as a grey haired man walked in his direction, then a storm began raged in the ceiling of the hall, lightings bolts p

began to strike.

Rin, Shirou and the other magi began to checked their surroundings in fear, while Jeanne was ready to defend them with her Noble Phantasm if it comes to that. But suddenly a spell calmed down the storm. Jeanne looked for the caster of the spells and saw a man with many scars on his face and a magic eye that moved around independently from the other. The maiden narrowed her eyes as she sensed something wrong of the man. Said man walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

Then the man called Bartemious began to speck "After due consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard" The Hogwarts student began to complain for this decision, completely covering the words of poor man

"I don't think it's a bad decision, if the tournament is half as dangerous as the headmaster said then I think it's a legit rule" Shirou said

Jeanne nodded in agreement

"Well, we were even younger when we participated the Holy Grail War" Rin pointed out

"We didn't sign in that occasion" Shirou mumbled

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted and everyone went quiet. The headmaster raised his wand and the golden object began to melt, revealing a goblet. The goblet began to generate blue flames.

The goblet reminded Rin the corrupted Holy Grail, her skin crawled at the thought

"The Goblet of Fire, anyone that wishes to submit himself on the tournament need to write their name on a parchment and throw it in the fire before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, once chosen there is no turning back as from this moment. The Triwizard tournament has began" Dumbledore said and then looked at the magi "Now enjoy your meal and after this we'll see the summoning ritual of the masters of the Clock Tower " he added. The man that stopped the storm seemed nervous about the ritual

After finishing the dessert the students of the four schools got up and slowly moved away the tables. Lord El-Melloi II began to draw seven summoning circles .

"Tohsaka, I bet you don't have a catalyst" Luvia teased the Tohsaka heir

"Then Shame on you Edelfelt, because I do have a catalyst" Rin replied, making Shirou raise an eyebrow

"What? I thought that your family already used all the catalysts" He said

Rin took out from her pocket a red shard "I picked this up from Lancer, when he saved me" she said with a hint of sadness

"Maybe we'll see him again" he replied with a smile

Rin nodded and then looked at her rival "And do you have a catalyst?" She asked with a smirked

Luvia smiled "But of course!" she replied as she showed what seems to be a piece of samurai armor

Lelei heard the conversation and lowered her head in shame, since she didn't have a catalyst.

The light brothers in the other hand were smiling

"oh don't worry Lelei, you'll be fine" Mattyu said as he putted his and on the girl's shoulder

"I think it's more exciting without any catalyst, you'll never know who you are going to summon" Alys said with a cheerful tone

Lelei made a weak smile and nodded

"It's time" Lord Melloi said as he approached one circle. The six masters placed themselves in front of the circles and closed their eyes

Meanwhile all the wizards in the room were looking in awe at the magi

Hermione couldn't turned gaze away from the ritual, Ron and Harry also seemed interested.

The first one who began the ritual was Lord Melloi. He placed a red piece of cloth in the circles and began a chant. The circle began to glow and the words of the lord grew stronger. The wizards saw a column of light appear from circles and ,when it disappeared, they saw a tall man with red hair and beard standing In front of the Lord Melloi.

"It's good to see you again my king" Lord Melloi said as he made a very rare smiled

The tall man smiled and gave to the magus a really strong pat on the shoulder "I hope you spread the story of your king as I asked, Waver" the man replied before noticed the public "Oh my, Where are my manners! Greetings! I am Alexander the Great, the King of the conquerors! I was summoned as a rider class. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance "

The students began to whispered to themselves while some of them waved their hand to the king, who smiled and returned to gesture.

Waver looked at his servant and dragged him away leaving the stage to Rin.

Rin took a deep breath and took her gems, she stretched out her arm. A liquid began to fall on the summoning circle

 _"For the elements, silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts. For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg"_ The liquid began to fill the lines of the circle making it glow " _Close the gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom "_ The circles began to glow green

 _"Fill,fill,fill,fill,fill. Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it. Set"_ The circles reacted and began to glow bright red _"Heed my words. My will creates your new body, and your lance creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear… That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world._ " a powerful gust of wind erupted from the circle, and Rin drove her hand closer to her chest " _You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power , come forth from the circle of binding…Guardian of the Scales "_ a black lighting bolt exploded in the circle and then a black smoke came out. Rin used a wind spell to dissipate the smoke, then she saw her servant. She was an extremely beautiful woman. She had long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit.

The woman seemed shocked at first but then her expression became serious "Are you my master?" she asked to Rin

"Indeed, I am" Rin replied with a serious tone and then showed the command seals

The woman remained silent for a brief moment and then nodded "I recognize you as my master. My name is Scàtach and I was summoned as Lancer class. I already been informed about the special rules"

Rin nodded and made her the gesture to follow. The two placed themselves next to Waver and Rider.

Hermione again was extremely impressed, she felt a chill running up her spine. Dumbledore was fascinated from the woman that appeared in the circle, he will do some research when all of this is over.

Shirou felt both relieved and sad, he wasn't happy with Cú Chulainn to return since he might try to make his way with Rin but at the same time he wanted to see him again to thank him for saving Rin from both Kotomine and Shinji.

Luvia also seemed impressed. She took a step forward, and just like Rin, she began her chant. The circle glowed and this time demonic flames came out of it. A girl with a battle dress was standing before Luvia. The girl had white long hair and a pair of horns with a red tip, she seemed to possess a very big bow, a crimson katana and a naginata. The girl smiled gently "Greetings master, I am Tomoe Gozen, I was summoned as an Archer" the girl said as she bowed.

Luvia seemed very satisfied and smiled "Raise your head Archer"

The Servant followed her order and raised her head. The two joined Rin and Waver.

Lelei tensed up and began to shake a little, Mattyu and Alys gave her a comforting smile. The girl gulped and began the summoning chant. The circle began to glow , when Lelei finished, a man with a red hood and a battle armor was standing right in front of her, he had a bayonet in his hand and gun in a holster attached to his waist, he also had what seems to be a submachine gun. Lelei felt intimidated by him

"More dirty work…Fine. That's how it always is "The man said as he stared at Lelei "are you my master?"

Lelei only nodded

"Very well, I am assassin" he said as he disappeared and reappeared leaned against the wall next to Tomoe, who was utterly surprised by the sudden appearance

The wizards seemed taken aback from the Servant's behavior, it was like he was empty. For some reason Shirou felt as familiar sensation but he couldn't put a finger on it

Lelei walked to her servant and Alys began her ritual. She putted her catalyst in the circle and started the chant, like the other times the summoning circle glowed and at the end a column of light erupted from the circle. Shirou eyes widened as he saw a grown up version of Ilya standing before Alys. The woman had long white hair and red eyes, she was wearing white and golden dress with some red ornaments, she also had a white and golden crown

"Hello master! I am-" The servant began to say

"No! Don't tell me! I want to guess it!" Alys said with a giant smile

The servant seemed surprised but she smiled "Very well master, I see you are a playful child! But you have at least know that I am a caster" she said with a bright smile

"got it" Alys replied. Caster spotted the other servants but she focused on assassin, her happy expression turned grim

'Maybe they know each other' Shirou thought

"bloody hell, are all servants sexy?" Ron asked before getting slapped by Hermione and Ginny

Mattyu gave his thumbs up to his sister and proceed with the ritual, he placed a dragon scale on the circle and began to cast the summoning spell. When he finished, a pillar of light erupted from the circle and a green haired girl, who was wearing a traditional Japanese dress , appeared inside it.

The servant eyes sparkled when she saw Mattyu "My name is Kiyohime, master, I am a Berserker class" she said as she grabbed Mattyu's arm. Mattyu blushed

"It's nice to meet you Kiyohime" he managed to say as he felt a soft sensation on his captured arm and then he joined the others with her new servant

Now it was Shirou's turn, he walked to the circle and began to pump his prana in it. Shirou didn't said a word he let the relic inside him do all the work. The red haired boy felt a warm sensation coming from his chest. A giant pillar of pure golden light emerged from the circle as Shirou smiled. When the light disappeared he saw her

"Saber" Shirou said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello guys! Finally returned online, I tried to upload this chapter this morning but I couldn't! I am really glad that you liked the first chapter, so here I am with another one, but first I wish to respond to some of your reviews**

 **-Keep in Mind and Muratira**

 **I really appreciate your criticism, for me is really important improve my story, so here is my response**

 **1) Lady Lorelei and Jeanne used the nickname You-Know-Who for Voldemort not because they feared him but merely because they were showing consideration for the wizard in front of them, in fact Jeanne was about to call Voldemort by his name but she decided to correct herself because she didn't want to disrespect Dumbledore.**

 **2)I can't respond to this because it would be a spoiler for the Fanfiction but don't worry you'll soon find your answer in the story. (this is also for your third point)**

 **3)The magi aren't experimenting on the wizards only because it would start a war between the two faction and if this war broke out there would be an immense amount of casualties, probably the Holy Church would intervene adding more corpses to the pile and most likely the muggles would discover the magic world.**

 **Also, I am not saying that the Magi are superior to the wizards and vice versa. Hermione overhyped the Magi only to get Ron's attention.**

 **-Duel**

 **1) I'm glad that you like this story, I'll do my best to improve my grammar.**

 **2) About Crouch, you'll see why he didn't showed disdain in front of the Magi.**

 **3) Don't think that Voldemort will be easy to take down, even though there many powerful servants, I still have a surprise for you all :)**

 **-SonicAnime2010**

 **1) Yes, killing Voldemort is the main objective but in this chapter you will discover something that will change the cards on the table**

 **Also I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying this Fanfiction**

 **Now that I answered your questions let's get to the new chapter**

 **-darkpit65**

 **Because he spent all of his money in the gotcha XD! Ok, now serious answer. Shirou was able to summon Artoria again because he has Avalon inside him.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts main hall, night**

The wizards stared at the woman who appeared in front of the young magus. She was a blonde haired girl with green eyes, she was wearing an armor complete with gauntlets, greaves, a breastplate, and long tassets shaped like a skirt, under the armor there was a blue dress. The woman seemed to hold something in her hand but nobody could see anything.

"Saber" Shirou said with a smile "Welcome back"

The woman smiled "Thanks"

Saber looked at the other Servants, her eyes widened when she saw Caster. The white haired woman noticed her behavior and putted one finger on her lips, gesturing her to remain silent. Then Saber saw Rin and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again Rin, you grew up very well" She said

Rin returned the smile "It's been a long time, how does it feels?" she asked

Saber made puzzled look "What?" she asked

"How does it feels to be in England again?" The Tohsaka heir asked again

For the second time Saber's eyes widened as she looked at Shirou, who nodded in confirmation

"What's going on King of the Knights? Feeling lost?" Rider said with a smirk

All the wizards in the room froze and Saber glared at Alexander, the king of the knights sighed and turned to face Shirou.

"Good evening master, my name is Artoria Pendragon and I was summoned as a Saber" Artoria said as she give up on the idea of hiding her name because of rider

"W-W-Wait, I thought that King Arthur was a male" Demetrius said with trembling voice

Saber looked at him and deactivated her wind magic, revealing Excalibur. Everyone stared at the Holy sword that was glowing with a holy light, and like before, they felt at peace. The king reactivated her wind disguise and the wizards returned to their senses.

"It is a true honor meeting you, my king" Dumbledore said as he bowed his head

Slowly everyone bowed their heads to the king. Saber's heart began to beat faster, she raised her armored hand and smiled

"Raise your heads my friends, there's no need to bow." she said with a gentle voice

"for Merlin's beard, this is truly magnificent , your majesty" Demetrius said

Artoria raised an eyebrow "Beard? Merlin didn't have a beard" she said, shocking the wizards while the magi tried to not laugh. Shirou couldn't help but chuckle

Dumbledore decided to speak "I believe this night is been very eventful and I believe that our guests are tired from the travel, so l think is safe to say that it is bedtime" he gestured the caretaker of the school "Mister Filch will show you your quarters"

Lord El-Melloi nodded and began to follow the caretaker. When Artoria passed in front of assassin, she heard only a phrase

"you too" he said.

When Artoria turned to see him, he was already gone

"What is it Saber?" Shirou asked from behind her

Artoria checked her surroundings for any trace of assassin but she found none "Nothing" she replied and then smiled "Maybe I just need something to eat"

Shirou smiled "Always the same huh?"

The two laughed together and slowly followed the others

 **Later that night**

Rin was standing on the balcony, immersed in her thoughts

"Something is bothering you, Master?" Scàtach asked as she appeared from the shadows

Rin smiled "No, I'm just excited"

Scàtach nodded "I see…If I may ask Master, how did you summoned me?" she asked with an extremely serious expression

Rin looked at her with a puzzled look

"You see Master, I'm not part of the throne of heroes so it should be impossible to summon me. Especially since I never died " Lancer explained

Rin remained silent

"Master, this isn't a normal Holy Grail war isn't it?" Scàtach stated

Rin closed her eyes "No, it isn't" she replied

"Master if you want me to protect you, I need to know what I'm going to fight" Lancer replied

Rin sighed "The Grail was forced to wake up "

Scàtach's eyes widened "What do you mean?" she asked

Rin took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to her servant.

Scàtach seemed really surprised and hatred filled her eyes. In the picture showed a girl wearing a white fur standing in front of two dead wizards, Scàtach recognized her immediately... the girl was Medb

"When it was taken?" The Servant asked

"Two days ago." Rin replied with a serious tone

"Voldemort stole Heroic Spirits from the Grail?" the purple haired woman asked

"This would explain why the Grail want him dead, although the wizards said that he disappeared many years ago and the magi think that it is impossible " Rin replied

"Do the wizards know?" Scàtach asked

"No, the Lords lied to them." Rin said "Probably they thought that saying that the Dark Lord had in his side many powerful familiars capable of destroying armies wasn't wisest idea" then she looked at her servant "It's extremely important for us win this war, Scàtach."

Scàtach made a determined expression "You have my word Master, I'll do everything in my power to achieve this victory" she said

Rin smiled "That's all I ask…let's go inside, the others should have finished inform their Servant"

Lancer nodded and together went inside

After all the non-Master students went to sleep, the seven Masters and Jeanne gathered in the main room of the dorm

"So everyone have the situation clear?" Waver asked, getting many nods "Good"

"Why wasn't the Ruler the one to inform us?" Tomoe asked

"I asked Jeanne to leave this job to the masters " The lord replied

"But what about the chosen one, I think he should be informed" Jeanne said

"Do you seriously think that I believe that shit? Nobody does, at least not at the Clock Tower" Waver said with an annoyed tone "That brat was only lucky, he can die for all that I care"

"But at the meeting…" Jeanne tried to say

"It was all an act, just a political mechanization. Even that old wizard knew it, you are the only one that actually believe it" Lord El-Melloi said

Jeanne made a shocked expression and lowered her head

"Waver, you can't treat a beautiful girl like that" Rider complained as he putted a hand on Jeanne's back

"We must be careful, we don't know when an enemy servant can strike" Assassin said as leaned on the wall

"I'll protect my Anchin-sama from everyone!" Kiyohime said as she hugged her master tightly

"Fufufufufu, when mama find out that you finally got a girlfriend, she will be so excited" Alys said, teasing her brother "Maybe I should write to her"

"W-WHAT?! S-She isn't my girlfri-" Mattyu tried to say before Kiyohime tighten even more her grip

"You found a loyal women kid, good job, she will be a perfect bride. You have my benediction" Rider said with his booming voice

Kiyohime smiled madly while Mattyu looked at Rider with a betrayed expression

Even Scàtach chuckled at the sight.

Luvia yawned "I need my beauty sleep" she said as she got up

"What Beauty? You don't have it " Rin said with a smirk

Luvia ignored her and went to her bed, followed by Tomoe.

Lelei looked at her servant with sleepy eyes

"I'll be outside studying the perimeter" Assassin said as he hopped out the window

"Shirou I'll join you later, i wish to speack with Caster first" Artoria said

Shirou nodded "Goodnight Saber" he said as he went to bed.

Soon after the masters went to sleep, leaving Artoria and Caster alone

"Saber…It's been so long" Caster said before getting hugged by the blonde girl

"I'm sorry…I wasn't there when you needed me most" Artoria said "Miss Irisviel…"

"Now now, don't be sorry" Irisviel said as patted Artoria's head "My knight"

 **Meanwhile outside**

Assassin climbed the highest tower of the school and scanned his surroundings, after he made sure that no one was watching, he took off his hood, revealing his white hair. He took deep breathes and putted his hand on his forehead. Assassin had a massive headache, confused memories of battles and people were flowing inside his head, only one thing was sure… Caster seemed to be important. When he watched the summoning ritual he felt his gaze always shifting in Caster's direction. Assassin didn't like this, he didn't like this at all, this emotions were so alien to him.

'Damned Grail, even if I destroyed you…wait w-when I destroyed the Grail?' Assassin thought as he looked at the moon, after a few moments he dismissed his thoughts and leaped from the tower.

 **The next day, Morning,**

The students from Durmstrang paled in front of the show that they were witnessing. The Master of Lancer and the Master of Archer were fighting with their bare hands. The magi had the permission to practice their self-defense lessons near the forest of Hogwarts. Lord El-Melloi was looking over the fight while Rider was cheering.

"Come on Waver! I bet that the master of Lancer is going to win" Rider said ah smacked the back of the lord

"What make you think so?" Waver asked

"Because that girl have the eyes of a true warrior!" Alexander replied as he laughed.

Lord El-Melloi sighed but smiled, it was good to be again with his friend

"Get some! you stupid blondie!" Rin shouted as kicked the Edelfelt's heir

"Tch! Your Barbarian moves are useless against my perfect techniques!" Luvia replied as she blocked the kick and then punched Tohsaka's heir in the belly, sending her on a tree

"Come on Master! You can do better!" Scàtach shouted "use the environment as an advantage!"

"Oh shut up! It's not fair if you give her suggestions!" Tomoe said as she looked at Lancer

Rin reinforced her legs and used the tree as a springboard, she used that powerful momentum to deliver a extremely powerful blow that broke Luvia's guard

"Yes! Like that, Master! " Scàtach yelled with a proud expression

"Dodge! Master!" Tomoe yelled but it was too late. Rin began to deliver several reinforced punches that struck Luvia in several part of her body.

The blond haired girl fell on her knees panting, Rin stood in front of her with a smirk on her face

"Oh my, looks like your techniques were no match to my skills" Rin said with as she looked down on her rival

"Yours….was….only…luck" the master of Archer said

"Surrender and I will not humiliate you" Rin said

"never" Luvia replied with determination on her eyes

Rin smiled and grabbed some dirt and spread it on the face of Edelfelt's heir face

Tomoe facepalmed while Scàtach smiled at her Master

"Good match Master" the purple haired woman said to Rin as she offered a towel

Rin smiled and used a towel to wipe away the sweat "I bet you have seen far better than this" she replied

"Well yes, but you have potential" Scàtach said "Maybe I'll teach you something"

Rin nodded and then looked at the public that has formed during the fight, she made her scary smile to them and quickly the students walked away

"I'll make you pay for this humiliation Tohsaka!" Luvia said as she got up with the help of Tomoe

"Whatever you say, Edelfelt" Rin said with a careless tone "Lelei you are the witness of my absolute victory"

Lelei, who was reading a new book near a tree, nodded

"Hey Guys!" Alys yelled scaring everyone except the servants "let's go sign up for that wizard tournament thing!"

"I'm not interested" Rin replied while Lelei hid behind her book

"I'm not going to be choose from another chalice" Luvia replied

"Awww come on! It will be fun!" Alys said as she made the puppy eyes

"Did you forget that Dumbledore said that the challenges of this tournament are extremely dangerous ?" Rin replied

"But Shirou and Mattyu said that they were going to put their names in the goblet!" Alys whined

Utter silence fell upon them, Rin blinked a few times, processing what Alys have just said

"THEY WHAT?!" She shouted "Those idiots! 'oh no it seems dangerous, don't worry Rin' He said!" Rin mocked Shirou words

 **Meanwhile**

Jeanne was looking for the man with the magic eye but when she went in the staircase that lead to the class of Defence Against the Dark Arts , she found a boy staring at the window with a disturbed look on his face. watching him with concern, there were the chosen one and other two students

"Alastor Moody is the name of that guy with the magic eye, he shocked this boy during his lesson" Assassin said as he appeared behind Ruler, she gave him a questioning look.

"I watched the lesson" Assassin explained

Jeanne nodded and placed her hands on the shoulders of the boy, slowly the Hogwarts student relaxed. Then the professor with the magic eye came from upstairs .

"Longbottom" he called for his student but instead he found Jeanne glared at him "O-Oh miss d'Arc, I wish to speak with my student"

"I think you already did enough" Jeanne replied with replied with a determined look "I'm sure that you have others business to attend to"

The professor just nodded and returned upstairs

"Assassin, can I ask to keep an eye on him?" Jeanne said as she patted the head of the boy

"I'm already on it, there's something fishy about him" Assassin replied as he began to

Jeanne nodded and looked at the boy "Better?" she asked with a smile

The boy quickly nodded and lowered his gratitude before go downstairs

Jeanne felt observed and then she remembered that Harry Potter and his friends were there

"Oh, Mister Potter right?" She said with a gentle smile "You heard a lot about you"

The chosen one stared at her with a surprised expression, Jeanne felt a little uncomfortable

"Forgive him, he's not good with girls" Ron said as he putted his arm on Harry's shoulder

Harry returned at his senses and gave to his friend a nudge

"I'm sorry, I was surprised that someone like you knows about me" Harry replied

Hermione was trying to hold all the questions that she wanted to ask to the Holy Maiden

"Oh, but you're quite famous here, right?" Jeanne said

"Yes, but not like you" Harry replied

Jeanne blushed a little "I'm that famous?"

"Of course! Every history book talks about you!" Hermione said

"Well…that's kinda embarrassing" Jeanne said with a awkward smile

"oh, now I remember!" Ron stated "You were that lady that was burned alive!"

Jeanne had a surprised expression while Hermione and Harry made a shocked expression

Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder "You idiot!" she scolded her friends "Please forgive him, he fell out of his baby cot when he was a baby"

Jeanne smiled "it's okay, he didn't offend me." She said with a small smile

An awkward silence fell on them

"we are going to the goblet, wanna join us?" Harry proposed to the Holy Maiden

"Why not? I don't have anything better to in this moment" Jeanne replied.

The group began to walk to the main hall, while Hermione kept glaring at Ron. Harry discussed about his first years in Hogwarts with the servant

"Wow ,You killed a basilisk? " Jeanne said

"Yep, but he did bite me " Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck "Fortunately Fawkes healed me with his tears"

"Fawkes?" Jeanne asked with curiosity in her eyes

"Oh yes, Fawkes is the phoenix of Dumbledore" Harry explained and Jeanne nodded with a smile

The group arrived at the goblet. They saw Cedric Diggory put his name in the goblet and then Fred and George came with some potions in their hands, getting everybody cheering . Jeanne looked at them with a curios look. Soon after Shirou and Mattyu entered the room.

"Well lads! We did it!" Fred said

"Cooked it up just this morning" George added

"It's not going to work" Hermione said. Fred and George approached her and placed themselves on her sides

"Oh yeah?" Fred said

"Why is that, Granger?" George asked with a grin

"You see this?" Hermione said as she gestured the magic circle on the floor "This is an age line Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?" Fred asked with a challenging tone

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an ageing potion." Hermione replied with an annoyed tone

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" Fred began to say

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted" George concluded as they both. Mattyu and Shirou laughed at their declaration. The Weasley brothers approached the goblet

"Ready Fred?" George asked to his brother

"Ready George" Fred replied

"1,2,3, bottoms up!" They both said as they drunk the ageing potions, then they jumped inside the circle. Everyone remained silent as they were expecting something,but nothing happened. Everyone began to cheer again. Fred and George putted their names inside the goblet and began to cheer.

"They actually did it?" Shirou asked

"Wow, looks like Dumbledore's magic isn't that strong" Mattyu replied and then the goblet sent Fred and George on the floor and with a lot of white hair and beard "I take it all back" Mattyu said as Shirou laughed.

Jeanne laughed as the Weasley brothers began to fight , but then silence filled the room when Viktor Krum walked inside along with his headmaster and putted his name in the goblet, then he looked at the two magi with a challenging look

"Let's how strong you are without your Servants" Viktor said with a smirk and walked outside

"Okay, now I want to beat the shit out of that guy" Mattyu said

"Just tell Kiyohime what he just said and he'll be gone" Shirou joked

"Don't even joke about it, she would do it" Mattyu said with a deadly serious expression "This morning I found her staring at me while I was sleeping"

"Okay…" Shirou said and looked at the goblet "You still want to give it a shot?"

"Heck yeah, I want to humiliate that guy" Mattyu replied with a smirk.

Harry watched Krum walk away but when he turned to face the goblet again, he saw the two magi ,that Viktor taunted, placing their names inside the goblet. Jeanne was about to say something but…

"EMIYA SHIROU!" the voice of Rin boomed inside the room, making Shirou's skin crawl "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Rin shouted with an angered tone

"I signed up in a tournament?" Shirou tried to reply

"A DEADLY AND DANGEROUS TOURNAMENT" Rin reminded him

"Come on Rin, it's not like we're going to fight dragons right?" the red haired boy said

Mattyu shrugged "He's right Tohsaka, it can't be that bad"

Rin growled while Lelei, who followed Rin silently, gave to the two boys a disappointed look. Artoria watched the scene from afar with a worried look on her face.

"Master will be in danger, what should I do" Kiyohime said "But of course! if I kill all the opponents , my master will win without getting in danger" then she looked in the direction where Viktor Krum went "Starting with that bald idiot" the Berserker added with a creepy smile

Artoria sighed "Our Masters decided to participate in the tournament, and they shall win honorably" she said as she nodded "Although I should restart to train Shirou"

"I can help with that" Scàtach said as she joined the conversation "I have trained many heroes"

Artoria nodded "That would be useful"

While the three Servants talked, Harry and his group approached Shirou and Mattyu

"Looks like the most dangerous thing nearby is your girlfriend" Ron joked, getting from Shirou a chuckle

"You have no idea" he replied with a smile and he stretched his hand "If didn't hear, my name is Emiya Shirou and this is my friend Mattyu Light"

"Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley" Harry said as he shook Shirou's hand "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Shirou said

Meanwhile a certain red haired girl approached the master of Lancer, who was talking with the master of assassin

"Ummh excuse me" Hermione said

Rin looked at the girl in front of her "Yes? How Can I help you?"

"Are you Rin Tohsaka?" the witch asked

"The only one " Rin replied with a smile

Hermione's eyes lit up "I read about your family in a very old book! It said that your family helped with the creation of the Grail. Y'know the Tohsaka family is famous even in the Wizard world! your progress in the jewels are really commendable

Rin's pride began to grow every second she talked with this girl "You know, I like you. Your Name is Hermione Granger, right?" Rin asked as she remembered this girl asking questions to Lord El-Melloi

Hermione nodded with confidence

"Well Hermione, follow me. We'll talk in a more…quiet place. Lelei do you wish to join us?" Rin asked to the other magus, who nodded "Then let's go"

'Yes! I can humiliate Luvia twice in a day!' Rin thought as she looked at her new found adept

 **Outside the school**

Irisviel was checking the barriers around the school. The Caster placed her hand on a barrier

"It's well made" she said to herself, then she heard some footsteps coming closer. When she turned in the direction of the noise, Irisviel saw a girl with dirty-blonde hair, white skin and silvery eyes.

"Oh, hello child, did you get lost?" Irisviel asked at the girl

The girl shook her head "No, I come here very often. it helps me think " She looked at Iri's dress "You have beautiful dress"

The Caster smiled "Oh ,thank you. I'm sorry to occupy your spot. I'll be on my way" Irisviel said as she began to walk away

"I don't mind. You're gentle, it's nice to have some company that doesn't think you are strange" the girl said with a calm tone

"What? Why somebody should say that you're strange?" Irisviel asked

The girl shrugged "I don't know" she said as she sat on the ground

"that's not good" the servant said "You seem very nice, miss…?"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Well, miss Luna, you shouldn't pay no mind to those people, they are probably jealous.

"You think?" Luna asked

"Absolutely, only an idiot would say otherwise" Irisviel replied with a motherly smile

"Oh...thanks" The little witch replied

"You're welcome" The Caster replied

The two continued to talk until it was time to return at the school

 **That night, main hall**

Everyone was gathered in the main hall. Shirou and the others masters were sitting on the magi's table while Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The servants were located next to their masters, except assassin who was looking at the situation from the ceiling. Dumbledore asked to the students to sit down.

"Now the moment we all be waiting for, the champion selection" Dumbledore said as he quickly pulled out his wand and extinguished the fires that were illuminating the room, leaving as only source of light the goblet of fire. Then the headmaster touched the goblet. After a few seconds the blue flames turned pink and a parchment came out. Albus grabbed the parchment and read it

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" the wizard said as the students from Durmstrang began to cheer and congratulate with Viktor.

The procedure was the same for the champion of Beauxbatons and of Hogwarts. The goblet turned pink again and another parchment fell on Dumbledore's hands

"The Clock Tower Champion is…Emiya Shirou" Dumbledore said "I hope I pronounced it correctly" he added making laugh everyone , Shirou included. The Master of Saber walked to the headmaster and shook his hand. When everybody thought that the selection was ended and Dumbledore started another speech and showed the Triwizard trophy, the goblet turned pink again and another parchment fell down. Lord El-Melloi raised an eyebrow, and even the servants looked surprised.

Dumbledore grabbed the parchment and read it

"Harry Potter…" he whispered "Harry Potter?!" he repeated as he looked for the boy "HARRY POTTER?!" he shouted this time. Harry got up from his seat with 'gentle' help of Hermione and walked to Dumbledore, who gave him the parchment with his name.

Jeanne looked at Harry with a worried expression. While Rider had a smirk on his face

'This is exciting' he thought as he watched the young wizards making his way the champions area


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello guys! Welcome back! I hope you are all well! Sorry for the long wait! Here it is a fresh new chapter, but first I'll answer at your reviews**

 **Thunder Dragon**

 **(question)**

 **1)First off what are the differences between the Wizards, and the Magi? Such as use their spells. My Second question is due to the vast expanse of J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World is Wizardry seen as natural and is not breaking down? How does it affect Magecraft? What are the mechanics of this world as the Type Moon and Harry Potter Worlds are fused?**

 **2)Also what is the relationship between the Wizards and Magi and why are they summoning their Heroic Spirits now? Where were they during the first and second War between the Forces of Light and Darkness and the various Dark Lords of the Harry Potter world.**

 **3)Who are Alys and Mattyu? What branch of the Fate Series are they from? Also I see dead people(excluding the Heroic Spirits)by that I mean how is Irisviel Alive!?**

 **(Answers)**

 **1) As Kongking94 said, The wizard's magic can defy logic , they can turn objects in a completely different thing or living thing. Their spells can last forever and the wizards can control easily many elements and teleport. The Magecraft ,in the other hand, weakens the more people are aware of it and learn how to use it, that's why the Magi are protective in their secrets. The Magi's spells don't last forever like the wizard's, that's because Gaia despises humans so she slowly cancel the magi's spells, an example is Shirou projections. The power of a Magi is determined by how long their family history is.**

 ** _This answer is for everyone that want to know how the Worlds of HP and Fate are merged._**

 **Don't worry, this question will be answered within the story progress. I don't want to reveal it in the answers section. BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL BE ADDRESSED IN THE STORY (I'm not saying this with an angry tone, I used the caps lock only the emphasize XD)**

 **2) (This is also an answer for God-King Ghidora) The Wizards and the Magi used to coexist together but due some complications (That will be addressed in the story) and the attempted submission of the Ministry of Magic, the two factions split up. Since then, the wizards and the Magi looked at each other with distrust and they kept distance from each other. With a silent accord, the Wizards and the Magi decided to avoid each other and mind their own business, that's why the Magi didn't even care of the first wizarding war. The Magi would have ignored even this new upcoming conflict if it wasn't for the Grail**

 **3) Mattyu, Alys and Lelei are OCs (original characters). For your second question, Irisviel and Kiritsugu are both alive because they are their servant version from Fate Grand Order.**

 **Also, Voldemort will be strengthened for obvious reason and also he will receive extra help as you could see in the previous chapter with Medb. I also thank you for sending me all the information that I needed about Voldemort, you saved me many hours of research.**

 **-God-King Ghidora**

 **I'll consider your suggestion regarding Merlin, he would be an interesting developing**

 **-RodimusPrimus323**

 **Yes, Harry will obtain his wizarding skills especially if he wants to survive in what is going to be a hell of a war.**

 **-Suzululu4moe**

 **Lelei didn't have a catalyst, probably you confused her with Alys**

 **-Duel**

 **Before answering I want to say that I love your reviews, they are hilarious . Now that I said this, I can answer your question.**

 **Iskander still have his memories because this Great Holy Grail War is abnormal.**

 **Okay, now we can start with this new chapter. Please enjoy**

 **After the champion selection**

Shirou and the other champions were waiting for the professors in the trophy room. Shirou saw that Harry had a grim expression and decided to approach him.

"It's going to be alright" Shirou tried to reassure him "I've been in a similar situation too"

"You mean that you were selected for a deadly tournament without your consent?" Harry asked with a weak tone

"Actually yes" Shirou said as he remembered the Holy Grail War "And surprisingly, I'm still alive!" he added

Harry made a puzzled look while Fleur Delacour and Cedric approached the duo.

"There is a similar tournament in the Magi society?" Fleur asked with a smile

Shirou remain silent for a moment "I wouldn't call it a tournament. It's more like a bloodbath" he said. Even Viktor Krum, who remained at distance, was now interested "A few selected magus fight to death against each other, and the last one standing receive the reward" Shirou continued

Fleur and Cedric made a shocked expression while Harry remained stunned

"What 's the reward?" Viktor asked

"It changes from magus to magus" Shirou said with a serious tone

"And you were selected?" Fleur asked as she feared the answer

Shirou nodded "Me and Rin were selected for this…competition. While she prepared herself for that for her entire life, I wasn't prepared. One day when I was at school a guy tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Rin, I wouldn't be here today" he said

Cedric tried to say something but no words came out from his mouth

"I'm so sorry…" Miss Delacour said "I shouldn't have asked"

"It's okay…" Shirou said "It's water under the bridge"

Now Harry felt more relieved knowing that there was someone who had gone through a situation like his. Suddenly shouts came from the entrance of the room. The chosen one gulped while Shirou and the others went next to the fireplace. Albus and the others headmasters, including Lord El-Melloi, stormed inside the room, shouting at each other while the lord followed them silently.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore called as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him on a table "Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?!" He asked shouting

"N-No sir!" Harry replied with a scared tone

"you asked at one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked and Harry negate again "Are you absolutely sure?"

"yes, yes sir!" Harry Quickly replied

"Of course he's lying!" The headmaster of Beauxbatons yelled

Shirou and the others champions watched as the headmaster and the teachers began to argue. Lord Melloi had an annoyed expression on his face, he really wanted to be somewhere else instead of being closed in a room of shouting people. Shirou felt sorry for Harry, then he rolled his eyes when the Headmaster of Durmstrang and Mad-eye seemed to doubt of each other. Then Dumbledore walked to Bartemius

"It is to you Barty" Dumbledore said

Bartemius remained still "The rules are absolute. The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He said with trembling voice "Mister Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Triwizard champion" he stated as everyone began to look at Harry.

 **Meanwhile**

Jeanne grew anxious since the champions departure, all this situation seemed too much out of control for her taste. First there was this Alastor Moody, a teacher that seems to hide something. And now the chosen one is in abnormal situation. Her eyes began to scan every centimeter of the room, searching for something that she didn't even know.

Iskandar noticed her behavior and smiled "Saint of the flag, don't you think that this is exciting?"

Jeanne looked at him in disbelief "Exciting? All f this situation is out of control! One of our master is been selected and the chos-" Jeanne interrupted herself and checked if Lord Melloi was nearby. Once she made sure that the lord wasn't there, she continued "And the chosen one is also been selected even if he couldn't!"

Iskandar made a grin "And how you would call this if not exciting?"

Scàtach looked at the maiden "I see that you still believe that there is a chosen one. Even after what Lord Melloi said" she pointed out

"I believe that Mister Potter was sent by god himself to help us in our holy task of defeating the evil" Jeanne stated with determination in her eyes

"if God cared anything at this time we wouldn't have all these problems" Assassin replied as he landed in front of her "Your God" he came closer to Jeanne "Doesn't exist. You fought for nothing. You leaded many men to death in the name of a fake divinity. you deserved what happened to you" he said with a cold tone, shocking everyone including Scàtach "You are no Saint, you are a demon with the blood of many men on your hands"

"ENOUGH!" Artoria shouted with an angered tone "You don't have the right to talk like that of the others!"

" That was uncalled for!" Caster scolded him

The Assassin began to walk away, ignoring both Artoria and Irisviel "Master if you need me, I'll be outside"

Lelei stared at him with widened eyes, she didn't expected something like that

Iskander was about to comfort Jeanne but she began to walk away, he saw her wipe away some tears.

Tomoe tried to follow her but the Rider stopped her

"Let her go" he said

Tomoe didn't want to leave one of her companion alone after something like but she understood that ,sometimes, peoples need to be left alone, so she nodded

Rin blinked few times "What. The. Hell. Is. Just. Happened?" she asked as she checked her ears. Even Alys and Luvia were stunned. Mattyu instead was angry, very angry.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?!" he asked "I mean not believing in God in one thing but that was just cruel!"

Kiyohime, who was attached at the arm of her master, looked disgusted.

Caster looked in the direction where assassin went and putted one hand on her chest, she had a pained expression "What happened to you…Kiritsugu?" she whispered to herself

 **Later that night, Dumbledore office**

"This can't go on now Albus" Minerva began to say "First the dark mark and the magi and now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore replied as he looked at his pensieve

"Put your name to it" the professor McGonagall suggested "Don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Barty, the rules are clear" Albus replied

Minerva tried to argue but then Severus suggested to let Potter compete and Albus agreed with him. Then Dumbledore looked at Alastor, who has remained quiet all the time"

"Alastor keep an eye on him, will ya?" Dumbledore said

Alastor got up "I can do that…though I think that the servants don't trust me" he said

"And that's another thing, how could you let someone as dangerous as the servants inside the school!" Minerva argued "You know that the purple haired girl has killed thousands of men?!And that one of them can transform into a dragon?!"

"Yes , I know" Dumbledore replied

"You know?!" Minerva said

"They will not harm to us" Dumbledore replied "I'll talk to Lord El-Melloi, I'll try to convince him to help us"

"How?" Minerva asked with a confused tone

"By offering the thing that all Magi wants" He replied. The others in the room made a shocked expression but before they could say anything, the headmaster gestured them to leave.

 **Meanwhile at Rome**

Luigi Lombardo was standing in front of the Church council. He has just finished his report of the situation in England. The members of the council were wearing a white hooded tunic, so it was impossible to see their faces.

The hooded men began to whisper to themselves.

After a few moments one of them spoke "Very well then, the Church will not be on the sidelines….for now we'll send you with a partner"

Luigi had a blank expression "And who would it be?"

"you'll see" The council member replied

"If this is the will of the council, I shall follow it" The executor replied "what will be our mission?"

"You will look over the situation and report us everything" the first council member said "If something…inconvenient happens, we'll send you our support"

Luigi nodded and bowed before he left the council.

 **Back to Hogwarts**

Harry was walking to the Gryffindor dormitory when he saw a familiar blonde haired girl running in the hallways of the school. The boy began to follow the girl.

Jeanne, despite the rain, went in the courtyard and began to pray. Harry could see that some tears were falling from her cheeks. When Jeanne finished her prayer she sensed Harry's presence and smiled

"I'm sorry, did I startled you?" She asked with a calm voice

Harry made a surprised expression "N-No, I just saw you running in the hallways and I got curios"

"Oh I see… Are you okay? After all that happened?" Jeanne asked with a worried tone as she walked inside

"O-Oh, yeah I'm fine" Harry replied as he smiled weakly "Just a bit confused"

"It's normal for someone in your position" The holy maiden replied

"And you? You were crying" Harry asked

"You saw huh? Despite the glasses you have a good sight" She said as chuckled a bit

Harry remained silent

"It was just a moment of weakness…" she explained with a sad smile

"guess it happens sometime, right?" Harry replied as he scratched the back of his head

"Yeah, I guess so" The Holy maiden replied as she closed her eyes in thinking

"Did you always pray when it happens?" the boy asked

Jeanne looked at him and nodded "he helps me every time I need him"

"Even if you can't hear him?" Harry asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice

"There's no need to hear him, I know he is always listening" she replied with a gentle voice

Harry noticed it was getting late for the students and he didn't want to be punished because he wasn't in his dormitory

"Well It's pretty late, I hope we can continue our conversation in another moment. goodnight, Jeanne" He said as he began to head to his dormitory

"Goodnight" Jeanne replied as she watched Harry walk away

 **Clock Tower student dorm**

Shirou return to his dorm only to find an extremely pissed off Rin glaring at him

"I hope you are happy now!" she growled at Shirou "You have been selected, now you'll have all the eternal glory idiocy! Why don't you understand that we are not here for having fun! We have a mission!"

"Miss Tohsaka, please, calm down" Lord El-Melloi said with a calm tone "This might play at our advantage. It's clear that something fishy is going on in this tournament. Having one of us inside it will give us the information we need" he said

"W-What?" Rin said in disbelief

"And what about Potter?" Iskandar asked "You can't deny that he have some role in all this"

Waver sighed "probably is because everyone believes that he is the chosen one" Ha looked outside the window "if I were Voldemort, I would try to kill him because of his popularity"

"Or because you fear him" Jeanne said as she entered in the dorm. Irisviel smiled at her while Artoria face remained stoic. Shirou had a feeling that he was missing something while Rin and the others felt relieved knowing that the Ruler has calm down .

"I doubt it" The lord replied "Probably Voldemort is still pissed with the one who lived thing"

"then how do we act?" Caster asked

"We play along. Soon or later Voldemort will show up and we'll be ready" Waver said with a calm tone "You should get yourself ready for the tournament, Mister Emiya. After all you are carrying the honor of the Clock Tower "

Shirou gave the lord his thumb up "Of course sir!"

"And we'll be your teachers" Artoria said as Scàtach and Tomoe smirked "We'll be unmerciful"

The red haired boy felt a chill on his spine and gulped, while Rin had a satisfied look on her face

 **The next day, trophy room**

Shirou tried really hard to keep his eyes opened when a flash almost blinded him. Shirou and the other champions were posing for a journalist of the Daily Prophet. The journalist was a woman who had blonde hair set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore clothes of green leather with maroon furs at the collar and sleeves. The woman looked at them and smiled

"What a charismatic quintet!" She said with a friendly tone as she approached the champions "Hello! I am Rita Skeeter, I write for a daily prophet" she said as she vigorously shook everyone's hand "But of course you know that. It's you, we don't know, you're the juicy news" She said as she continued her monologue while Shirou rolled his eyes. He really didn't like very much the journalists in general. Then the blonde haired woman placed herself between the champions and looked at them

"So, who is willing to sharing?" Rita asked as she looked at Harry and then to Shirou. The champions remained silent "We'll start with the youngest, lovely!" the journalist said as she dragged Harry in the broom cupboard. Shirou and the other champions waited for the two returned the two to return. Shirou felt kinda awkward and began to examine the trophies in the room in order to kill time. Finally the journalist and Harry returned. The blonde haired woman smiled and looked at the magus

"And now the special guest! Please follow me!" She said with a beaming smile. Shirou nodded and followed Rita inside the broom cupboard "Now tell me about yourself mister Emiya" she said as a flying pen began to write on a flying notebook, Shirou was really startled from the thing

"Umh…I don't think there's a lot to say..." Shirou began to say "I lived with my adoptive father since I can remember in the city of Fuyuki. When my father died, I lived with my guardian Taiga Fujimura and then I met Rin at school and since then we stayed together"

Rita had an amused expression "So it is true that she is your girlfriend?" She said as the pen began to write. Shirou nodded

"Where did you learn to use…umh…how do you called it? Oh yes, Magecraft?" She asked with a curios tone

"Well my father didn't teach me a lot about it… but I kept practicing by myself" He replied as he scratched the back of his head

"I see… you said that you was adopted right?" The journalist eagerly asked and Shirou nodded in reply "Do you any memory of your original family or the time before the adoption?"

Shirou shook his head "No, the only thing that I remember was fire and destruction and that I was going to die…but then a man saved from that hell, he was crying of happiness when he found me and he kept thanking for being able to save at least one life" Shirou said as he remembered Kiritsugu's face clear as the day

Rita raised an eyebrow "I assume that man was your adoptive father, yes?"

Shirou nodded

"Now tell me, what is your purpose in life?" She asked as she leaned forward

"I just want help everybody" Shirou replied

The journalist gave him an amused look and smiled

"What a fantastic story! The public is going to love this! You'll be famous in no time!" She said with a excited tone

"I'm sorry?" Shirou said confused

"Your story will move everyone! A small child victim of a disaster, saved and raised from a magus! A child that was forced to learn Magecraft alone after his father perished and then the small child became an a young men and fell in love with a powerful and beautiful magus, heir of a very important family of magi! A young man, who fight with the only objective to help the others! The magus who lived! A true paladin of justice!" she said as the pen kept writing everything

Shirou eyes widened when he heard the word 'paladin of justice'

"I am afraid that your interview has ended but I'm looking forward to know more about you, my dear!" She said and the two returned to the others

 **In the headmaster office, afternoon**

Lord El-Melloi entered in Dumbledore's office, he had to admit that it looked really fancy, he look around , trying to find the headmaster of Hogwarts

"Here, my friend" The voice of Dumbledore said from behind

Waver turned in the direction of the voice and found Dumbledore patting the head of his phoenix

"Truly a beautiful animal" The lord said as he looked at phoenix

"Indeed, she is" Dumbledore replied

The Lord looked at the wizard and made a serious expression "Why did you called me here?"

"Oh, I just want to know what is your course of action" Dumbledore replied with a gentle tone

"For now, we are pretending to be normal students like the others, in the meantime we'll get ready to take action for when Voldemort will show up" the Lord said with a serious tone

"I see…" Dumbledore turned to face the lord "And what are you going to do with Mister Potter?"

The lord was about to reply but the headmaster of Hogwarts raised his hand "And please speak the truth"

Waver sighed "The truth huh?" he said as Dumbledore nodded "I don't even care about the young Potter"

Dumbledore looked at him not surprised "I know, that is why I have an offer"

The magus raised an eyebrow "An offer?"

The headmaster nodded and began to walk with his hands behind his back "There was a time when the Gods walked on Earth among the humans. It was an era of wonders where magic didn't have limitations but it was also a doomed era. One day, the White Titan came and killed most of the gods."

Waver knew what he was talking about and listened

"But before dying, one of the gods left a gift to the humankind, his blood." Albus said and Waver eyes widened "The humans tried to use the blood without success...until one day someone was able of activating it, and like that the first wizard was born. The heirs of the wizard transmitted the magic through the generations and the blood of the god became a relic , weakened by the disappearing of the gods from this world but still capable of wonders, kept secured by my family. Slowly this truth became a legend and the legend became a myth until everyone forgot about it " the headmaster said "this is the difference between a wizard and a muggle, we are not normal humans"

Waver made a deadly serious expression "What do you want?"

"A favor, if you are willing to accept I could give you the solutions of all your problems on a silver plate"

Waver knew how important this was, and he knew that the Magi would kill for something like this, he also knew that with this he could surpass his third generation magus issues "speak"

Dumbledore smiled "just like I asked to my subordinates, I ask you to protect Harry and help him in his journey"

Waver raised an eyebrow "That's it?" he asked with a suspicious tone

"Yes, I believe that this is a very convenient offer" the headmaster replied with a calm tone

"How can I know that you are going to keep this promise?" The Lord asked

"I knew you would say this, so I have another proposal, let's make an unbreakable vow" Albus said

The Lord was surprised, he knew that spell and he didn't particularly liked the idea of putting his life at risk but this would be a turning point for the Magi society. But in the other hand, how can the Lord trust Dumbledore? What if he was just pretend to have such a relic?

Waver sighed "I accept, but I want a guarantee that you are not lying about all of this" He replied

Dumbledore looked satisfied "but of course, I knew we could come to an agreement." he said "This will be the conditions of our Vow. In the case I die before fulfilling this pact, I'll leave you the relic in my testament, but you will continue to aid mister Potter until the threat is eliminated. You will keep all of this a secret from the other Lords since I don't want to find some of your enforcers trying to stab me in the back, but I understand that you can't keep this a secret with your subordinates, so as long as they keep this a secret you can speak with them . You'll never try to kill me both directly and indirectly. If I'm lying ,then I'll die instantly after the pact. Do you still agree?"

The Magi Lord analyzed the conditions of the pact carefully and after a few seconds of thought he nodded. Albus called one of his most loyal professor, Minerva McGonagall, and began the ritual. The professor was clearly against this pact, but the other wizard paid her no mind

The Lord hold Dumbledore's hand and the professor pointed her want at the their hands

"Will you Lord El-Melloi II protect and aid Harry Potter in his long journey?" The witch intoned

"I will" The magus replied as a ring of fire appeared on their hands

"Will you keep this pact a secret?" Minerva asked again

"I will" Waver replied and a second ring of fire appeared

"And you promise that you'll never do any harm to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"I promise" The lord replied and a third ring appeared

The witch nodded and looked at the headmaster

"And will you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore give to the here present Lord El-Melloi II the relic of your family?" Minerva asked

"I will" Dumbledore said and the final ring of fire appeared and Dumbledore let go hand of the lord "With this our pact is sealed"

The Lord sighed "Can I go now?"

"Yes of course, I'm looking forward to work with you" Dumbledore said with a satisfied tone

Once the Lord left the office, Minerva gave at Dumbledore a disappointed look

"There was no need to do such a thing!" She said

"yes there was" Dumbledore said "Something is telling me that Harry will need all the help he can get" he walked to his desk "It is a sensation that have bugged me since I went to the Clock Tower. A sensation that I couldn't ignore"

Minerva looked at him and sighed "If you say so, then I cannot complain"

"Thank you Minerva" Dumbledore said

 **The next day, after classes**

Harry has received a letter from Sirius, he asking him to meet him tonight in the Gryffindor common room with urgency. Harry quickly began to walk to the school, while he was walking he passed past the Magi Lord, who seemed pissed but in that moment Harry paid no mind to him. Once he arrived at Gryffindor dorm it was already night, Harry walked inside the common room and began to wait. He noticed a newspaper on a table and decided to read it, after a few seconds he tossed the newspaper in the fire irritated. Then suddenly a noise came from the fire and Harry looked at it, the boy carefully approached the fire but then face of Sirius appeared in it

"Sirius…how-" Harry said surprised

Sirius looked at him "I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it" he began to say "Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed

"Shhh! I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort , but who was the other man in the room?" Sirius asked

"I don't know" Harry quickly replied

"You didn't hear a name?" he asked

Harry tried to remember but only one thing came to his mind "No..um..Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important"

"And what was that?" Sirius asked

"He wanted…" Harry hesitated "Me…I don't know why but he was gonna use this man to get to me…But, I mean, it was only a dream, right?" Harry replied

"Yes. It's just a dream. Look, Harry, the Death Eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet , the murders of half-breed wizards and now the Magi appearance. These are not just coincidences… Hogwarts isn't a safe place anymore " Sirius stated

"What are you saying?" Harry asked confused

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls, Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater and no one, no on stops being a Death Eater. Then there is Barty Crouch, Heart of stone, sent his own son to Azkaban" Sirius continued and Harry heard a door opening in the distance, when he made sure that no one was coming, he return to look at Sirius

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked anxious

"I haven't a clue who put your name in the goblet, but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament" Sirius said with a serious tone

"I'm not ready for this, Sirius" Harry replied as he shook his head

"You don't have a choice. Harry keep your friends close" Sirius said

"And what about the magi?" Harry asked

"They have powerful beings by their side, try to befriend them, that Shirou seems a kind soul. But don't rely too much on them, okay?" Sirius said and Harry nodded. Then The young wizard heard some footsteps

"Someone's coming" He said as he got up and turn to face whoever was coming

"Remember what I said Harry!" Sirius advised him before disappearing

Rom came downstairs and looked at Harry while searching for someone else "Who were you talking to?" he asked

"What? Who says I was talking to anyone?" Harry replied with a nervous tone

"I heard voices" Ron stated as he looked suspiciously at Harry

"Maybe you're imagining things… wouldn't be the first time" Harry replied

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect " Ron said with a disgusted tone as he began to walk upstairs

Harry turned to the fire but Sirius was gone.

 **Meanwhile**

Shirou buried his face on the pillow, exhausted from the training that he had with his teachers. The red haired boy was surprised to find Mattyu in same position with the only difference that Kiyohime was lying next him.

"What happened?" Shirou whispered

"I spent all the day, trying to escape from Kiyohime" Mattyu answered "and you?"

"The training for the tournament" Shirou replied and Mattyu nodded in understanding

Then suddenly, Shirou felt somebody hugging him from behind, but when he was about to turn he heard Rin's voice "Don't you even dare"

Shirou remained still

"Why you must put yourself in danger…you idiot" She whispered as she tighten her grip

"I'm sorry to make you worry so much about me" Shirou replied

"Don't even try to die in that stupid tournament, did I made myself clear?" Rin said with a cute tone but threatening at the same time

Shirou smiled and nodded and both of them fell asleep.

"uuuuh I'm so jealous!" Alys said as she looked at the sleeping couple "I want a boyfriend!"

"I'm sure that one day you'll find someone Master" Caster said as she giggled

In the meantime, Artoria, Scàtach and Tomoe were talking

"Well…I had to admit, he's pretty good with the bow" Tomoe admitted

"I don't like his combat style, he makes too many suicidal moves" Scàtach said as she putted her hand on her chin "One error and he'll die"

"Shirou have always fought like this, it can't be helped, it's his combat style" Artoria replied as she sighed "The only thing we can do for him is teach him how to make less errors"

"He's fast and agile, although while his movements are above average but they still need improvements" the Lancer said "He is like Cù Chulainn when he came to me the first time" Scàtach smiled at the memory

Artoria nodded "unfortunately my combat style is different from Shirou's, maybe yours is better"

"Meanwhile, I'll improve his skills with the bow" Tomoe said with a smile

"By the way, where is your master?" Artoria asked

"Oh, Miss Luvia said that she was going to take a bath" The Archer replied

 **Meanwhile**

Waver was looking out the window, immersed in his thoughts, Rider appeared behind him

"So Waver what you're going to do?" Iskandar said

"Do I have a choice?" Waver replied

"I guess not" Rider replied and then laughed

The Lord putted his hand on his forehead and sighed "Now I have to look after another brat…fucking perfect"

"This is going to be a beautiful story for your nephews!" The servant said as he laughed harder while Waver glared at him

 **Outside**

After make sure that his Master was safe, Assassin went on the rooftop of the Magi dorm and began to look for anything that could be a threat. He didn't like the others company, especially the company of Ruler and Saber. He also didn't like the effect that Caster had on him, something that he couldn't explain was saying that she was important. Assassin closed his eyes as he troed to dismiss the thoughts about caster

"Welcome home, Kiritsugu!" A voice of a little girl said and assassin found himself next to a bed, where caster and the owner of the voice were lying "You're finally back!" the little girl ,who looked exactly like caster, said as she jumped in the arms of the Servant

Assassin wanted to put the little girl on the ground but his body wasn't responding

"You understand, don't you?" Caster began to say "This is the Grail's realization of your prayer."

'W-What?' Assassin tried to say but the words didn't came out

"All you need to do now is wish for it." Caster continued "To bring back your wife. To take back your daughter"

'Wife? Daughter? What the hell?!' Assassin thought

His head turned to face the window, but the only thing he could see was a black emptiness "I won't be able to go looking for walnut buds with you anymore" Assassin's voice said

"It's okay! I'm happy, as long as you and Mother are with me." The little girl said with a beaming smile

Assassin froze while words that he didn't spoke came out from his mouth "Thank you. Daddy loves you too, Ilya." Then his body hugged the little girl, but after a few seconds he pointed his gun on her head "Goodbye, Ilya" and then he shot, killing the girl called Ilya.

In a blink, Assassin was again on the rooftop of the magi dorm, he had a heavy breathing and he was sweating and in his head he could hear the screams of despair of caster vanishing in the distance. Suddenly he heard a roar coming from the Forbidden Forest, Assassin suppressed the images of what he just saw and decided to investigate. He was surprised when he found the source of the noise he heard. Assassin saw ,from atop a tree, five cages containing five dragons surrounded by many tamers that were trying to calm down the mighty beasts. Assassin decided that tomorrow he would report what he saw and decided that he need some time for thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi guys! Yes, I'm still alive just VERY busy. I want to thank you for your support especially since I couldn't do a lot of research because I've been busy with school, I really appreciate that. This chapter will be very short since I don't have much time to write but fear not, because when the school will end, I'll restart writing like I used to. Now let's go to the answers.**

 **-Midgardsormr Jr**

 **Jeanne reacted in that way only because she was in a stressful situation and also because Assassin attacked her only support, her faith. Also yes, Voldemort will be a true nightmare, thank you for sending me his canon powers.**

 **-Rodimusprimus323 and Dreamweaver323**

 **1) I highly doubt that the golden trio will get any of the True Magic's especially because the Magi are not going to casually teach them.**

 **2) Will they become average ones? You'll see….**

 **3) The mechanics that revolve around the Harry Potter series regarding souls apply here? Does it fall under the Heavens Feel? Yes and also yes (Sorry, for the quick answers but I want this chapter to be out as soon as possible)**

 **-Guest**

 **Harry doesn't have a servant.**

 **\- Orochi323**

 **Don't worry I already considered the difference between the dragons of the Nasuverse and the Wyverns from HP**

 **Also, thanks Duel for your suggestion, this chapter will be checked with Grammarly**

 **Also, I want to say that this story will be a hybrid between the events of the film and those of the Harry Potter books**

 **Now let's get to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Magi dorm, early morning.**

Shirou, like always, was practicing his projections in the common room when Scàthach appeared next to him

"Good morning Shirou, I hope you slept well," the Lancer said as she looked at the dagger that Shirou projected "especially because today you'll be fighting me"

Shirou looked with terror in his eyes "W-What? I thought that Saber would train me"

"We convened that my fighting style is more similar than hers" Scàthach replied when suddenly Assassin appeared

"If I were you, I would start training right now" Assassin said as leaned against the wall

"You sound like you know something" Scàthach replied with a serious tone

" Wyverns… seems like they'll be your first task" Assassin said as he looked out the window "five of them precisely, one for each champion. They're kept in cages inside the forbidden forest"

Shirou froze in place when he heard the word 'Wyverns', he knew that the dragons and Wyverns were the most dangerous and powerful species existing but something wasn't right and the red-haired boy looked at the Assassin with a puzzled look "How is even possible for the wizards to capture a Wyvern let alone five of them?"

"That's because they are not the kind of wyvern we know, they are not even close to our dragons and wyverns. " Lord El-Melloi II said as he walked downstairs "These imitations are just animals that breathe fire. The dragons we know were desired by Gaia and they're considered the extension of her" Then the Lord looked at Shirou and sighed "But these imitations are still dangerous so you have to keep your guard up"

Shirou gulped hard and nodded while Scàthach made a thoughtful expression "Master will not be happy" she said and again Shirou froze in place again, now the idea of fighting a wyvern looked less scary.

After a few our all the masters were awake and Shirou remained silent about his first task with Rin…when suddenly…

"SHIROU!" Rin shouted, scaring the poor Luvia who was still half-asleep "WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN?!"

Shirou closed his eyes and sighed 'Is this your revenge archer? Trying to kill me wasn't enough?' he thought as he accepted his demise "Look Rin….I didn't know that I was going to fight a wyvern when I signed up for the…" then he saw that Rin, who was red like her sweater, was holding a newspaper with an article written by Rita Skeeter that was titled 'The moving story of a Hero of Justice and his beautiful magus princess'.

"Oh…" was the only word that Shirou was able to say.

Luvia read the article and began to laugh uncontrollably "If Rin is a princess then I'm an empress!" she said while laughing

Rin glared at her but then she looked at Shirou with a shocked expression "Did you just said wyvern?" she said

"N-No, I didn't" The red-haired boy replied as he looked away

"Yes, you did!" Alys said with a cheerful tone "You said 'I didn't know that I was going to fight a wyvern when I signed up' "

Shirou made a nervous laugh, he didn't even dare to look at Rin's face

"Shirou!" Artoria called him "Let's go training now! " she stated as she picked up her master and dragged him away, leaving a really angry Rin.

"Scàthach…" Rin said as she tried to contain her anger "Go with them…"

Scàthach only nodded and left the room.

Luvia looked at her rival but this time she tried to be friendly with her "Come on Rin, Shero will be fine…" She said with a calm tone but Rin ignored her and left the room

Alys made a sad expression "it's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't " Luvia replied "As much I hate to admit, Rin and Shero are deeply in love so it's normal for her to react this way when she finds out that he is in danger" she said as she sighed 'I still remember how much she was worried when the command seals on Shirou's hand' Luvia thought

"Archer" the blonde magus called and her servant appeared

"Yes master?" Tomoe replied

"Go with them" Luvia stated. Archer nodded and jumped outside from the window

 **Meanwhile at the Clock Tower**

Lady Lorelei was reading some reports of abnormal activity in London and nearby when suddenly she saw something that really startled her. She checked again but nothing changed. The reports showed that there have been seven murders of half-breed wizards but also of two cases of magi that have been deprived of his heart and a muggle, whose vital energy was absorbed. Every case was completely different from the other but one thing was certain, all of them were committed by a servant

'This is not possible…this would mean that there are nine unknown servants' Lorelei thought as her eyes scanned the documents 'How could this happen…?' then a hypothesis struck her mind 'what if those dark wizards didn't steal the servants from the Throne but instead broke in it? This would mean that there's a gap that is permitting to the servants to appear…but without a master, they would disappear unless…they don't start to consume souls and magical energy…' the magus widened her eyes ' I must to tell the others…' then another thought crossed her mind 'when the church finds out about this….'. Lorelei got up and left her office, she needed to tell the others that the situation was going out of control.

 **Meanwhile, Heathrow airport**

Luigi Lombardo was waiting for the flight of his partner in the arrivals of the airport. The flight was late….no, for some reasons all the flights were late. Luigi had the feeling that something fishy was going on. Finally, after two hours of delay the flight of his partner arrived and after a few minutes the passengers came out. Luigi was holding a sign that read 'Kotomine', a tanned-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with dark ageless eyes approached him. He wore the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck.

"Nice to meet you, I am Shirou Kotomine. Seems like we'll be partners" he said as he offered his hand "I hope we can get along"

Luigi smiled at him and shook his hand "Me too"

 **Back at Hogwarts, afternoon**

Shirou fell on his back as Scàthach looked down at him with a blank expression "Again" she said. The poor boy has spent all day training with Scàthach, Artoria, and Tomoe. While the lessons of Saber and Archer were pretty hard, Scàthach's training was hellish. Shirou knew that he couldn't beat her but he had to admit that his reflexes and skills were improving.

"It's enough for today Lancer, he can't even stand" Artoria stated as she gestured Shirou

"N-No Saber, I can do it" Shirou replied as he slowly got up

"Saber is right, he can't fight anymore" Tomoe added

Scàthach scrutinized Shirou and sighed "fine, but tomorrow we'll continue this session, are you okay with this?" She asked

"Yes…" Shirou replied with determination in his eyes

"Good, preserve your determination for tomorrow" The Lacer said as Shirou dell on his knees

Artoria and Tomoe took Shirou to the dormitory while Scàthach went to her Master

"How is he?" Rin asked worried at her servant

"He's fine, just really tired" Scàthach replied "Master, I know how much you're worried, you should talk with Shirou. He thinks that you don't want to talk with him because you still mad at him."

Rin closed her eyes and nodded "You're right… but I'm worried, he's really reckless person and… I don't want to lose him, I thought that we were done with the Grail but here we are again "

Scàthach knew that her master was scared, not for her life but for Shirou's life "Master, stay with him. Don't waste time being angry with him, instead try to enjoy your time with him before something bad happens. "

Rin smiled at her servant and nodded "Thank you" she said as she went where Shirou was.

 **Meanwhile**

Mattyu was reading a book that he picked from the school library. He seems fascinated by some of the spells especially the Apparition spell.

"What are you reading master?" Kiyohime asked as she looked at her master

"Just some useful spells…well at least for the wizards, I don't know if one of us can perform them" Mattyu replied as he closed the book

"I am sure that you can do it, my love! " Kiyohime stated with determination in her voice "You were able to summon me ! of course you can also cast those spells" she added as she holds Mattyu's hands "don't be discouraged, I'll be always by your side and I'll always believe in you"

Mattyu felt his cheeks heating up and smiled at his Servant "Thank you Kiyohime, it means a lot to me"

Kiyohime made genuine smile and placed his hands on her cheek and enjoyed the warm sensation of her master

Alys watched the scene with a smug smile on her face. Beside her, there was Caster who looked at Mattyu and Kiyohime with tender eyes.

"Caster did you ever had a lover?" Alys asked

Caster looked at her Master with a pained expression and looked at Assassin, who was sitting beside his Master.

"Once I had a husband but he forgot about me, but I have a daughter…I hope she's fine…" Caster replied with a sad tone

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…." Alys apologized immediately

"don't be… there's no way you could have known" Caster replied with a small smile

"Okay…" the young master replied

 **Meanwhile near the Black Lake**

Harry was standing alone near the lake alone. Ron was avoiding him and Hermione was busy. Harry has been quite lonely especially since everyone started to despise him because they think that he put his name in the goblet.

"Good morning Harry" A familiar voice said from behind him

Harry turned in the direction of the voice and smiled when he saw Jeanne standing in front of him

"Good morning Jeanne!" Harry replied with a beaming smile

The saint of the flag smiled at him and came closer "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Just thinking about the situation…and you?" the young wizard replied

"I wanted to say something useful for the first task " She came closer and whispered to his ear "In the first task the Wyverns are involved"

Harry blushed at her sudden proximity but when she whispered in his ear, his eyes widened "How do you know?"

"One of the servants saw them in the forbidden forest" Jeanne replied.

Harry nodded "But why are you telling me this, we are rivals no?"

Jeanne smiled and giggled "Let's just say that is an act of courtesy" she said as she giggled "Come on, it's getting late, you don't want to be late for dinner right?"

Harry smiled and nodded at the blonde girl "Of course not" he said and together returned to the castle


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys! My exams are and now I have plenty of to work on my stories and also play FGO (BTW I NOW HAVE MAJIN OKITA ALTER AND SAKAMOTO RYOMA AND MY WALLET ISN'T ACHING!) and also re-reading the HP books. I was craving to write this chapter and now I have all the time. So, first of all, let's answer your questions and suggestions, shall we?**

 **\- Many of you suggested me to give Harry all Sieg's canon powers in addiction with his but Sig and Harry are pretty different. First of all, Sieg is a Homunculus and obtained most of his powers through the sacrifice of Siegfried. Sieg's body is also based on first class magic circuits and, until he gained Siegfried's heart, was pretty weak and incapable of using his Magecraft at his best because he couldn't take the stress. I also personally found the reason to give Harry Sieg's powers weak. Yes, I'm shipping Jeanne and Harry (btw I'm not going to make Harry's harem, it seems too much uncharacteristic for him) but doesn't mean I have to give him Sieg's powers just because in Fate Apocrypha she was paired with Sieg.**

 **\- Many said that in my explanation of the origin of the wizards I made the mistake of not considering the Muggleborns. Well, it's not a mistake a didn't talk about the Muggleborns because I wanted you to guess, but don't worry because in this chapter there will be the explanations you're looking for.**

 **\- Midgardsormr Jr**

 **Yeah, I know and I will try to do my best. I want you to know that the Mage Association despise the wizards for the reason you said and vice versa. As we know Dumbledore has a different way of thinking compared with the other wizards and this will be important for the story, he made the vow with Lord El-Melloi II for a reason (that will be addressed in the next chapters) other than aid Harry Potter. Talking about Harry, I like your proposal of making him learning the Nasuverse techniques alongside the others of the golden trio. I also want for our masters to learn some of the HP spells.**

 **\- God-King Ghidora**

 **Yeah, I know, but don't worry. I'm focusing more on the Fate side of the crossover but this will not be the pace of this story. I'm just focusing more on Fate cast just because in this moment they need to get settled inside of Hogwarts. Also, thank you for understanding the fact that it is a massive cast**

 **\- Polyphemus**

 **Thanks for your work! I really appreciate! For the ones asking, yes Merlin will appear inside this story alongside many other Servants.**

 **\- Dreamwaver323**

 **The story follows the Unlimited Blade Works route with something from Fate Apocrypha**

 **I also thinking about another type crossover between Harry Potter and Fate but for now, I'll put it aside.**

 **Now let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Shirou just returned from his training with the three knight class servants, this time Rin wanted to go with him so when he trained with the bow, Scàthach taught her the same runic magic she taught to Cú Chulainn. Shirou noticed that in the recent times Rin has hung out with him more than usual, probably she was worried for his first task. Like always Scàthach, Artoria, and Tomoe were talking about how they could improve Shirou techniques and skills, Rin was walking by Shirou's side. The red haired boy sighed as he finally recovered from the beating with Scàthach when suddenly Rin took his hand, Shirou looked at her, he saw a small blush but also a gentle smile, Shirou holds her hand and smiled back. The group returned to their dorm but Lord El-Melloi was waiting for them with a serious expression.

"We need to talk" He said as he crossed his legs. Shirou felt a chill running through his spine and sat down on the sofa with Rin. The Lord called the other Masters and once all of them were gathered he began to talk about his conversation with Dumbledore and about the relic, everyone was shocked.

"If the other Lords knows about this…" Luvia said with a worried tone as she put a hand on her chin

"But this isn't possible" Rin replied with a serious expression "if it is hereditary it wouldn't be possible for Muggleborns to use magic"

"it wouldn't be possible if you consider blood as an elixir that as soon as it is drunk gives you access to the use of magic. But in reality, it isn't or otherwise, there wouldn't have been so many attempts to use it." Lord El-Melloi II replied, "But…if the blood act like a virus then…"

"The most suitable subjects would be able of using magic and probably many muggles are healthy carries" Lelei concluded with a monotone voice "the pureblooded transmit their genes to their heir same thing happens to the halfblood."

"but like this…" Shirou dared to speak "we have no guarantee that is going to work with us"

"No, we are already capable of 'magic'. The blood is going to free us from our limitations" The Lord stated

"But, wait a second, if it's like a virus, then why there aren't 'infected' magi?" Rin asked

"Because we developed the magic circuits who eliminated the effects of the blood, but with another exposure to the blood we should be able to combine the magic circuits with the blood"

"How is going to affect the Servants?" Jeanne asked

"I don't know…the Master will reach their full potential all at once, in the best scenario the Servant will not have any problems with resupplying their energy"

Jeanne made a thoughtful expression while Alexander had a huge grin on his face "Oh Saint of the flag, rejoice!" He almost yelled. Jeanne raised an eyebrow while Waver put his hand on his forehead.

"Professor Dumbledore agreed with giving us the relic at one condition…." The Lord had some difficulties in concluding the sentence while looking at Ruler "We have to help…." Okay it was way more difficult than he thought

"Master, do you need some help?" Rider said as he tried to hold his laughter

"Shut up" Lord El-Melloi hissed "We have to help the chosen one" he finally managed to say without looking at Jeanne, who had a smile printed on her face

"That's it? Is pretty convenient Right?" Luvia said as she raised an eyebrow

"Yes, it is" The Lord replied "But it's not all….I have received a message from the clock tower"

Rin and Luvia narrowed their eyes while Mattyu and Lelei made a serious expression "It's just an assumption but there could be more than seven servants besides ours and those of the enemy. at least three other cases of magicians and magi have been reported without their vital energy and without their soul. the other Lords have said that this is the behavior of the Servants without masters who consume the souls of the living beings to maintain themselves in this world."

"this means that these servants could be taken by the enemy!" Shirou said as he got up with a horrified tone

" but they could be also taken by the Magus association" Rin added as she closed her eyes thinking

"This would lead to a Servant hunt. How many does know about this?" Luvia asked

"Just us and magus association…we don't know if….how they were called?" The Lord said trying to remember the name of the followers of Voldemort

"I believe they're called Death Eaters" Irisviel replied

"Right. We don't know if the Death Eaters knows about this" Waver said

 **Meanwhile outside the dorm**

Hermione and Harry were leaned on the door of the Magi dorm. Hermione was invited by Rin for a cup of tea and Harry insisted to come with her for 'unknown reasons' but now both of them were eavesdropping on the Magi's conversation, they weren't able to hear the first part of the conversation except for the fact that the Masters were going to help Harry, which was wonderful, and the fact that there were Servants without Masters.

"There's someone" Hermione and Harry heard and Harry started panicking but Hermione kept her cool and knocked on the door

"Ehm…Lady Rin it's me, Hermione, you've invited me for a cup o tea" Hermione said through the door, then she heard some footsteps and then the door opened revealing a smiling Rin

"Good Afternoon Hermione, you're just in time. Also, you don't need to call me Lady Rin, Rin is fine" Rin said then she saw Harry "Hello Harry, are you joining us?"

Harry nodded and Rin gestured them to come. The three of them joined the others magi, Harry sat beside Jeanne while Hermione sat beside Rin. The young witch opened a book

"this is the book I told you about" Hermione said with a cheerful tone. Rin looked at the book and saw the name of her family along with many pages of their discoveries.

"Of course that book must talk about the Edelfelt family" Luvia said with a grin

"ehm…no, actually I never heard of this family" Hermione replied and Luvia made a shocked expression then Rin began to laugh and pointed at the Edelfelt's heir

In the meantime, Rider decided to sit near Harry and took him under his arm "You know boy, Ruler don't stop talking about you and your deeds " Harry blushed deeply

"R-Rider!" Jeanne called the red haired man with a blush and a panicked tone

"Now tell me, boy, how did you kill that basilisk?" Iskandar said with a grin

Harry began to talk about his fight with the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and in the end Rider began to laugh "see Waver, the boy had a sword and he uses it" he said as he looked at his master

"the guns are better" Assassin said as showed his submachine gun "You can keep a safe distance and you can attack multiple times"

"There is no honor with that weapon" Saber replied

"Honor is worthless, in the battlefield there is no Honor only death" the red hooded man replied

Saber had the awful feeling that assassin was someone she knew, someone like….Kiritsugu. Irisviel felt her heart getting smaller as she looked at the empty husk that once was her husband.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in London**

"Come on Abigail, you have to eat that or you'll disappear" A blonde haired boy with blood-red eyes said to the small blonde girl beside of him called Abigail

"But…I don't wanna Gil…it looks nasty…" The small girl named Abigail replied as she tightens her grip on her teddy bear and looked at the heart that was before her "I want pancakes…"

The boy named Gil sighed "Don't be a bad girl Abi, I promise that if you that I'll buy you some pancakes"

Abigail looked at him with shiny eyes "You promise?"

"You have my word as a king" the blonde boy replied

The girl nodded and slowly ate the heart, she immediately felt a better as her body filled with new energy "You don't eat Gil?" she asked with an innocent tone

"Don't worry, I already ate " Gil replied as he patted Abigail's head

"and those men from before? You talked with them?" she asked

"Yes, and I gently send them away" the boy replied with a smile, although Abigail was a little uncomfortable with that smile 'I'm terrible, I killed those dark wizards and gave one of their hearts to Abigail' Gil thought as he sighed 'but survival is survival and Abigail doesn't need to know, she's scared on her own. But we have to keep moving, they will come back probably with reinforcements'

"Come on Abi, let's go get some pancakes," Gil said and the girl cheered

 **Diagon Alley**

Shirou Kotomine was walking along with his partner in the streets of Diagon Alley, he had a calm expression as he scanned the surroundings

"Father Kotomine, why we are here?" Luigi said as he glared at every close wizard

"you don't need to be so tense, try to relax or you will attract unwanted attention" Shirou replied with a calm tone "We are here because there is a servant"

"The masters are all at Hogwarts" Luigi replied as he narrowed his eyes

"Yes, but this one is a stray Servant" Shirou replied, shocking his partner deeply "This way" Shirou began to walk inside the small alleys until all the joyful atmosphere disappeared and was substituted by a dark and gloomy atmosphere, the people around had diminished and the few that were there were rather shady figures. Shirou continued to walk like he was following some kind of trail like a dog. Then a strange feeling wrapped Shirou and his partner. The white haired boy smirked " A bounded field" he said and then he entered in an even more shady shop. Inside the shop, there were many strange looking objects and materials many of them were poisonous and deadly. from behind the counter appeared the owner of the shop, he was a rather stocky man with a lot of white hair, he had bad clothes and Shirou doubted his personal hygiene.

"Welcome to my shop, if you're looking for some poison you're in the right place" He said with a hoarse voice

Shirou approached him and with his calm expression looked the man "I'm looking for your superior"

The man raised an eyebrow "I'm the owner of the shop, boy"

"It's a waste of time, we should go" Luigi intimated but his partner raised his hand, gesturing to keep quiet

"you know of who I'm talking about," Shirou said and the man began to sweat

"step aside Colbert, I will take care of the clients" A feminine said from behind the Shop's owner. The man followed the order trembling and disappeared. Shirou kept his calm expression while his partner began to get ready for a fight. After a few moments a beautiful woman wrapped in a dress as dark as midnight who emanates a pleasing aroma appeared in front of Shirou, the woman scrutinized the white haired boy in front of her "I knew that someone would have eventually come, but I wonder who are you with" The woman said

"We are with God, Queen of Assyria" Shirou replied and suddenly many chains attacked him. Shirou immediately pulled out his Blake keys and destroyed them but his partner wasn't that lucky, in order to avoid the chains he had to go outside but now he wasn't able of returning inside the shop. A purple mist appeared on the floor, and Shirou put his hand on his nose and mouth.

"Your fame is by no means unfounded my Queen" Shirou said without breathing the purple mist

"What you want from me?" the queen asked with a nonchalant tone "Not that I care, soon you'll be a corpse and so will be your companion"

"You need…no I want your help my queen" Shirou replied "I want your help with my holy task"

The woman raised an eyebrow "Which is?"

"Save the humankind" Shirou replied with determination in his eyes.

"This…is not possible" she replied with a serious tone

"With your help, my queen, it can be achieved" Shirou replied

"and what would I gain" The queen replied with a cold tone

"My queen, you will be the empress of a new pure world, of course, your energies will be replenished by me"

"are you not saying that you want to become my master?" The queen replied

"Yes, my queen." Shirou replied as he began to feel the poison effects

"Such a bald proposal, are you perhaps gone mad?" she asked

"No my queen, I'm serious" Shirou replied as he began to feel numb

The queen of Assyria smiled and put her hand on his cheek "I shall accept your proposal then, I will watch your unavoidable demise as my entertainment" she said and gave the antidote the Shirou "I am Semiramis, the queen of Assyria, the oldest poisoner of the world. My class is Assassin, Master"

Shirou smiled and nodded "It's an honor to have you by my side, my queen"

 **Hogwarts, night**

Shirou and the others were returning to their dorm after the dinner in the main hall. They have spent all the afternoon talking with Hermione and Harry except the Lord who played with his Nintendo Switch the whole time, he really didn't want to get personal with the chosen one. Luvia noticed that her servants seemed fascinated by such games, in fact, the Lord gave her his Nintendo 3DS at the only condition to treat it with care and stop staring at him. Tomoe played with the portable console with the same concentration she has she use her bow. In the meantime, Rin kept taunting Luvia with her newfound adept, Hermione. Harry talked about his years in Hogwarts and with the Dursley making Jeanne utterly worried while Rider said that's the way real men are forged and praised him. Assassin and Saber kept glaring at each other and Caster tried to make them spot without success. Artoria was frustrated that devoured almost everything on the table while assassin refused to participate the dinner saying that the servants don't need to eat and that he doesn't want to sit with saber, which made the servant even more angrier. Lelei in meantime read many books she picked from the library and Alys tried to sneak peek the dragons inside the forbidden forest, fortunately, her brother stopped her from doing so. Of course, Kiyohime followed her Master everywhere, Mattyu had to admit that he was starting to like her presence although sometimes she was really intense.

Finally, the group arrived at their dorm, Shirou was about to go to his bed when Scàthach approached him

"Tomorrow is the day of your task" She said "Are you scared ?"

Shirou nodded "A little, but you all prepared me for this and also I fought more dangerous battles" he replied as he remembered his fight with Gilgamesh

Scàthach made a gentle smile "Good, sometimes fear can be your ally" with this she left him to his sleep. Shirou lay down and began to fell asleep, but before he could so Rin lay down next to him and hugged him tightly. Shirou looked at her and saw that she had a worried expression but before he could say a thing…

"You're such a jerk…" she whispered as she tightens her grip "You always make me angry…but that's the Shirou I love" she said as she pressed her lips against his. Shirou kissed her back and together fell asleep hugged to each other.

In the common room, Jeanne was looking outside the window while Rider looked at her with a huge grin. Tomoe was playing with the Nintendo 3DS on the sofa. Jeanne noticed Rider's expression and raised an eyebrow "What?" she asked

"you know, you and that boy are cute together" Rider said as he foretasted Ruler's reaction

Jeanne blushed "Don't say such thing Rider, Me and chosen one are friends and allies"

"There's no need to hide your feelings, you remained caste for all your life but your obligation ended when you died. Enjoy the life you couldn't have! Look at me, I am currently planning on conquering this world! Enjoy this while you can Ruler, or in the end, you'll regret it" Rider said

"I-I don't know of what feelings you're talking about" Jeanne replied

"remember what I said Ruler" Iskandar said as he went to his master's room, planning of teasing him a bit

"Yeah! I got a Pikachu!" Tomoe suddenly yelled happily

"let me see! Let me see!" Alys said as she launched herself on the sofa and watched Tomoe playing

Jeanne smiled and decided that it was time for bed

 **At the Gryffindor dorm**

Hermione and Harry returned to their dorm, they decided to sit on the sofa of the common room, Hermione had a grin on her face

"Now I understand the reason why you wanted to come with me" Hermione said "A blonde astonishing beautiful reason"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with a small blush

"What? you like her don't you?" Hermione replied with a smile printed on her face "I'm happy for you"

"And you like Krum" Harry replied with a smirk "I saw how you look at him and I saw how he looks at you"

Hermione chuckled a little with a blush. The two talked a little bit of their crush and then Hermione looked out the window and saw that it was getting late "Tomorrow is the big day huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that it's going to worse than today " Harry replied

"You're talking about the badges? Harry don't think about that, they are just idiots. And after all, it wasn't that bad you looked pretty happy near Jeanne" She said "Now we should get some sleep"

Harry nodded and together went to bed


	6. I’m back!

Hello guys! I'm sorry for disappearing! Unfortunately I was to busy and I didn't have my computer with me BUT now I'm officially back and I'll restart writing as usual, I should be able to publish a new chapter for my story for this weekend!


	7. Chapter 6

**_The first task_**

 **Hello my dear followers, sorry for being late! I had stuff to do and I had to change this chapter quite a few times because I was undecided but now it's ready! The First Task! Enjoy!**

 **Hogwarts, the day of the first task**

Saying that Harry was nervous would be a euphemism, he was walking through the corridors of the castle with no real destination, waiting for the final call. today's classes finished earlier probably because the staff needed to prepare the dragons or something like that, but Harry couldn't care less at that moment. Of course he had a plan, he made all the preparations thanks to Hermione and to the 'General advice' of Mad-Eye, he decided to take walk in courtyard of the school, he walked and walked and walked until he felt observed by someone, he turned around many times but he couldn't find his observer.

Harry sighed "probably just my imagination " he muttered to himself but when he turned again to face the school he saw piercing red eyes staring at him. Harry fell backward and then slowly looked at the woman who was standing before him, she had two red lances in her hands and was undoubtedly beautiful, Harry gulped hard as he recognized the woman, she was Rin's servant, unfortunately, he couldn't remember her name in that moment maybe because he was too afraid

Her features remained stoic, and her gaze was sharp "Are you scared boy?" She asked with ice cold tone

Harry nodded "Y-yes..."

"Good, because fear is the only thing that will stop you from being too reckless, always remember boy. A fearless warrior is a dead warrior, being scared helps you survive. Being scared and being a coward are two very different things" she stated as pointed one of her lances at his neck "Are you scared?" She asked again

Harry gulped again "Yes" he said this time with a little more confidence and determination

Scàthach made a small almost invisible smirk "I'll tell you this boy, I'm far more strong than those lizards, if you can put up that face with me then you can succeed in your task" she said removing her lance "The professor McGonagall is looking for you" she added before starting to walk to the castle

"What you said...does it applies to you?" Harry said without thinking

Scàthach stopped her tracks, she threw him a glance before disappearing in her spiritual form. Harry stood up and stood still a few seconds before returning to the castle, it was time...

 **Magi's dorm**

Shirou was doing some physical exercise, waiting for Professor McGonagall to call him. In the dorm there was utter silence everyone was out except Saber, she was watching over him like a silent guardian. The red haired young man looked at his shoulder seeing a magic rune filled with magical energy, he had a tender smile forming on his lips 'Rin...' he thought as he closed his eyes and remembered the moment he woke up...

 _Shirou had a strange dream, he was watching someone training himself so hard, and even though he failed he kept trying and trying over and over again. Shirou's vision blurred and now he was looking at a man, he couldn't see his face but he saw that he was wearing a red clothes, the man was talking to him, but Shirou couldn't hear anything...his vision blurred again and he opened his eyes, finding himself laying on the bed of the dorm, he was expecting to see Rin curled next to him but she was nowhere to be found, he felt an odd sensation on his left shoulder and when he checked he saw a runic on his skin, when he touched it, the runic started to glow with a light blue light. Shirou smiled and sighed "where would I be without you...?" He muttered to himself with a smile on his face_

Shirou reopened his eyes now filled with determination, he looked at his hand and then clenched his fist. Saber, Scàthach and Tomoe gave him the training, Rin gave him strength and the others gave him support, now it was time to repay them. He heard someone knocking at the door, Shirou got up and opened the door, seeing Professor McGonagall followed by Harry

"Mister Emiya, the time has come" the Professor said with a stoic expression, Shirou nodded and started to follow her but not before giving a comforting smile to Harry.

The Professor lead them toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees, They saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," Professor McGonagall said "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there... he'll be telling you the" she paused trying to find the right words "the procedure...Good luck...both of you" she said as she started to walk away. Minerva threw one last glance at the young wizard and at the magus, her expression was filled with concern, she was worried for Harry and when she wished good to luck to Shirou she really meant that, she didn't hold any grudge or ill feelings for the young magus, the boy looked like a kind soul but she also knew that Shirou saw many things, his eyes told everything. The Professor saw the same eyes in The Tohsaka's heir, she heard some stories from the Durmstrang students, of some sort of competition in the Magi's society...she tried to forget those stories but she couldn't bring herself to do so... the thought of some teenagers being forced to participate a bloodshed was just too much. Minerva closed her eyes and sighed dismissing those thoughts then she started walking to the arena...

 **Champions tent**

Harry and Shirou entered the tent, the first person they saw was Fleur Delacour, she was sitting on a wooden stool, she didn't look composed as they always seen her and she was looking rather pale. Krum in the other hand, was, even more, surlier while Cedric was walking up and down the tent. The young wizard looked at the red haired magus and was surprised by what he saw, Shirou's body was tensed up but there was fire in his eyes, a burning determination. Harry clenched his fists seeing Shirou's behavior, in a way the magus has been able to give more courage. When Bagman saw them he ran up to them with a smile on his face

"Well, now we're all here, it's time to fill you in!" He said happily, the man explained everything they needed to know and what was their task. Shirou, Harry and Cedric nodded, showing they understood everything, though Cedric looked like he was going to puke. Time passed and the champion could hear the audience passing by chatting, joking and making some bets. Before Harry could notice Bagman was opening the silk sack where he knew there were the dragons models. The first one was Fleur, she picked up a Welsh Green. Krum got the scarlet Chinese Fireball and Cedric got the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout. Harry and Shirou exchanged a few glances before the wizard put his hand inside and picked up his dragon model...it was the Hungarian Horntail...Harry wanted to run as far as he could from that place but sighed and watched as Shirou picked up his dragon, it was a Ukrainian Ironbelly suddenly Harry felt luckier while also feeling bad for Shirou, the young wizard saw the look of concern that Bagman had But Shirou was calm.

Shirou watched as Bagman asked Harry to talk outside. Shirou looked at the model dragon in his hands 'is this really that bad?' He asked himself remembering the face of Bagman but dismissed the thought.

After a few moments he heard a whistle and Harry returned to the tent, Cedric walked in the arena. The champions waited in the tent, they heard the public cheering, screaming and gasping and goddamn Shirou had to admit that this was making him nervous, he looked at Harry and saw the wizard shaking, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, the young boy tensed up a lot but Shirou saw that he appreciated it.

Krum was staring at the ground while Fleur was pacing up and down the tent. The commentary was making things even worse but Shirou kept his cool. After fifteen minutes, Cedric got the golden egg and Fleur was called in the arena. The same process happened with Krum and then the time comes and Harry was called in the arena. The young wizard got up and walked to the exit of the tent, feeling his legs like marshmallows

"Hey Harry" Shirou called for him making Harry turn "I'm rooting for you, good luck " he said with a smile. Harry managed to crack a smile and left the tent.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands when he saw the Horntail, crouching on some eggs, her yellow eyes were glued on him, Harry began to sweat but then the image of Scàthach's eyes flashed in his mind along with her words ' _I'll tell you this boy, I'm far more strong than those lizards, if you can put up that face with me then you can succeed in your task_ '

Harry found himself more calm, he raised his wand "Accio Firebolt!" He shouted and then waited his eyes were looking for his Firebolt while also keeping an eye on the Horntail then he heard...the unmistakable sound of his Firebolt, he turned in the direction of the sound and saw it, the broom stopped right beside him in mid-air, the public was shocked and the commenter was shouting something but none of it mattered to Harry, he took off and flew high in the sky, he took a deep breath now feeling in his true habitat.

Harry spotted the golden egg between the normal ones and dived into it, of course the dragon wasn't happy with that and released his fire to him, but the young wizard dodged and kept circling around it.

The dragon released his fire again and again Harry dodged it, unfortunately for him, the dragon also swung his tail and gave him a small hit on his left side, Harry felt the public scream in terror and a stinging sensation to his left arm but at that moment everything didn't matter.

Harry analyzed the situation and understood that if he wanted to get the egg he needed to lure the dragon, he started to fly in all direction just out of the fire breath reach, he could tell that the dragon was starting to get annoyed, he decided to go higher and now the Dragon stretched his full neck trying to reach him.

The young Gryffindor rose a few more feet. In the public, Jeanne was praying for the young wizard, Bartemius saw her and was about to interrupt the match when Dumbledore stopped him "my friend, she's not chanting" he said gesturing Jeanne "she's praying for the young Potter safety, let her be" he said with a calm tone, Bartemius muttered something but Dumbledore ignored it.

Finally the Horntail roared exasperated, she spread her wing and took dived, before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs , he had taken his hands off his Firebolt, he had seized the golden egg, and he was off, speeding away from the dragon. His first task completed and he was alive...

 **Back at the tent**

Shirou heard the crowd cheer, and smiled 'Good job Harry, Good job' he thought as he got up, the commenter called his name and left the tent and like Harry, he saw the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the dragon looked at him with his feral red eyes waiting for him to make his move...

'That's a big dragon' Shirou thought, it could have been around 60 feet but none of it mattered to him. He steeled his features and opened his hands

"Trance on!" He said as his magic circuits activated, Shirou reinforced his legs and traced the two twin blades Kansou and Bakuya, he knew that probably his blades weren't going to do any damage but he had to test his opponent, look for his weak points and learn his moves.

The wizards were shocked when they saw the two blades popping out of thin air and where more shocked when the red haired magus dashed to the dragon at an inhuman speed, in the other hand the magi of the clocktower where cheering for him especially one servant

"Go boy! Show that giant lizard who's boss! " Rider boomed with his voice as he ate and drunk some food and drinks he bought from a student.

Meanwhile Scàthach, Artoria and Tomoe and watched silently. Rin put a hand on her chest but didn't stop looking at him.

Shirou dashed to the dragon, who immediately rose up roaring and then breathed his fire to him. Shirou jumped away from the Ironbelly's breath and proceed to attack it from the side, however, the dragon's scales were hard as steel and so the twin blades didn't damage the dragon much.

The magus noticed that the scales on the back looked more fragile and so he waited for the Ironbelly's next attack, which came in the form of a deadly bite but for Shirou it was slow, the young man jumped on the beast's head and then stabbed the twin blades in his back, as he thought the scales there were more fragile.

The Ironbelly roared in pain as she started to fidget in order to make Shirou fall off from her back. Shirou knew that he couldn't keep his balance for any longer and started to run on the dragon's back, the Ironbelly lifted his tail, Shirou ran up to it and used the tail as a springboard, he flew high in the air as the public held his breath.

The world slowed down for Shirou, his mind was at peace at that moment, he stretched his arm out again and traced HIS bow, the same bow Archer used in the Holy Grail War, in the other hand the Broken Phantasm The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II. Shirou aimed at the Ironbelly and fired his arrow, what came after was a blinding light.

When the Light disappeared the Ukrainian Ironbelly was nowhere to be seen and at his place, there was a crater.

The audience was protected by the members of the staff, who raised a magical barrier just in time under Dumbledore's order, and they had to admit, if it was a direct hit then their barrier would have been useless but what they didn't know was that Jeanne her noble phantasm ready for protecting everyone. Shirou landed on the ground quite hard but thanks to his reinforced legs he managed to avoid any serious damage, the public was agape.

Shirou looked at the crater and felt a little bad for the beast but what he didn't know was that the Ironbelly was already sentenced to death for killing some goblins and wizards by the Ministry of Magic. After few moments of utter silence, the crowd exploded into cheers as Shirou blandly walked to the golden egg and picked it up. He looked at the public and when he spotted Rin, he smiled at her, after all, he wouldn't have been able to use Caladbolg if it wasn't for her transfer. Shirou walked out of the arena with a triumphant expression.

Lord El-Melloi II watched as the rad haired magus left the arena and sighed but shook his head "I don't even care, this is the fastest result"

"And a message" Rider added with a smirk "this is...how you call it? Oh yes...this is a giant middle finger to those who follow that Voldemort guy that are probably watching" he exploded into laughter "That boy is interesting! I like him a lot!" He said as Waver sighed again "if you say so" he replied as he got up and started heading back to the castle


End file.
